Solo a ti
by Fridatovar1
Summary: Lexa quien tiene dos hermanas idéntica a ella, son trillizas. Y Clarke quien se enamora de Lexa. Pero el camino a la felicidad nunca es fácil
1. Introduccion

Clarke dentro de poco entrara a la universidad estudiara arte, mientras están de vacaciones, hoy a decidido ir con Octavia al cine

Porque hoy se estrena "Alicia a través del espejo"

Y Octavia le encanto la primera película por lo que esta emocionada y la obligo a acompañarla hoy al cine pero no es como si estuviera haciendo mucho últimamente por lo que decidí venir

 **POV Clarke**

Estábamos comprando la entrada cuando una chica se forma detrás de mi y debo decir que esta hermosa

Tiene unos ojos azules como los míos y esta vestida con un vestido muy elegante para el cine

tengo esa idea de cuando encuentre la persona con la que estaré mi vida entera al tocarle la mano sentiré una corriente eléctrica, si lo se es muy cursi pero espero encontrar a esa persona especial algún día

Ella viene con una chica por lo que oí una de ellas se llama Izzy y la de ojos azules Alexandria

Un bonito nombre

Izzy mejor compra las entradas y yo voy con mi hermana al baño creo que se tardo un poco - dijo Alexandria

-Esta bien yo me quedo aquí

Entonces tiene una hermana me pregunto como será

Octavia estaba emocionada aun por la película tanto que no dejaba hablar de ella

Cuando terminamos de comprar los boletos fuimos a la fila de combos

Por que obviamente no faltaba la comida

En la fila veo que la chica de los ojos azules discutir con su amiga

La amiga que creo que se llama Izzy

Va hacia el baño y La fila va creciendo haci que Alexandria va hacia ella y dice

\- disculpe puedo estar detrás de usted por favor

\- Si claro

-No hay problema - dijo Octavia siendo amable

Alexandria sonríe y se pone detras de ellas

-Gracias mi hermana no se siente muy bien y se lo dije a mi amiga para que ella la llevara al doctor

-¿Vas a ver la película con tu hermana enferma?- pregunta Octavia

-Bueno a ella le gusta las palomitas con caramelo así que se las comprare- Alexandria responde

-Oh entonces es un bonito detalle- dice Octavia con una sonrisa

Debo admitir que tiene una bonita voz y eso que hace por su hermana es dulce

-Gracias- dice Alexandria- y ¿Como se llaman ustedes?

-Yo soy Octavia Blake

-Y yo Clarke Griffin

-Qué bonitos nombres- responde Alexandria

-Y ¿como te llamas tu?- preguntó yo aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Alexandria Debnam-Carey- sonríe mientras lo dice y su sonrisa es muy bonita

-Bonito nombre- digo solo por cumplido

-Gracias no tan bonito como el tuyo- dice y no puedo evitar distinguir si esta coqueteando o solo siendo amable

En ese momento en la fila me toca ir así que volteo y siento como que debería despedirme o algo

-Bueno adiós espero que tu hermana mejore

-Gracias, espero verte pronto Clarke

Y nos fuimos dentro de la sala

¿Te gusto?- pregunta Octavia

Me sorprendo porque no es como si fuera tan obvia, es decir, si le atrae porque es atractivo y hermosa pero ¿como supo que le atrae?

-¿Que?- preguntó actuando como si no supiera de lo que habla

-Que si te gusta Griffin- pregunta otra vez Octavia

Se que no va a dejar pasar el tema es raro cuando me gusta o atrae alguien y siempre suelo demostrarse mucho simplemente no se disimular, suspiro y digo

-Quizás me atrae un poco pero nada fuera de lo común, quiero decir, es bastante sexi en ese vestido y con esa sonrisa y tiene ojos azules prácticamente parece salida de una revista pero cualquier diría lo mismo- explicó- por que mirala- apunto así la figura que desaparece en la multitud lléndose con las palomitas- se ve increíble en ese estrecho vestido

-Lo bueno que solo te atrae un poquito- Se burla Octavia

Me rió por el comentario de Octavia

Pero es cierto me atrae bastante

Cuando salimos Octavia me deja en mi casa

Y me quede pensado

Dentro de 1 semana comenzaran las clases en la universidad

Estoy un tanto emocionada y asustada por que tengo un sentimiento de que todo va a cambiar

Espero que para bien

Con lo de la universidad estudiaré arte es lo que en realidad me apasiona y quiero hacer

Mi mamá trabaja en un hospital ella quería que siguiera sus pasos pero siento que si no salvo una vida me culpare toda la vida porque se que pude haberlo hecho mejor

Era demasiado en cambio a pintar eso me relaja y simplemente me olvido de todo aunque sea por unas horas depende de cuanto tarde con el dibujo

En cuanto a mi padre el murio cuando tenía 11 años en un accidente de avión

El y su avión se estrelló en un mar

Solo pudieron salvar 21 personas pero su papa no era parte de ellas

Sufrí tanto por que el siempre me apoyaba en todo incluso cuando le dije que quería ser pintora el lo acepto y dijo que mientras me apasionaba todo estaría bien

Mi mama tardo mas en aceptarlo pero terminó con hacerlo. Desde primaria son amigas siempre han estado juntos y mi vida amorosa, bueno no como si hubiera tenido tanta. Pero tube un novio llamado Finn y otro llamado Matt

Y me ha interesado otra chica pero no lo suficiente como para invitarla a salir, suena como si fuera cobarde pero me muy pongo nerviosa

Hoy conocí a Alexandria y me parecía bien pero había algo en ella que no me interesaba

Es como cuando encuentras a una persona y está increíblemente sexy pero eso es todo no te interesa llegar a conocer a esa persona solo te atrae y ya


	2. Capítulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

 **POV Lexa**

Despierto por la luz de la ventana y me arrepiento de no haber cerrado las cortinas cuando me dormí

Pero no me sentía muy bien

Ayer fui con Alexandria al cine y me dolía bastante el estomago

No crei que fuera a aguantar toda la película así que Izzy me llevo al doctor y solo nos dio unas pastillas

Para el dolor y Alexandria quedo de comprarme palomitas con caramelo

Mis favoritas

Llegue a la casa y me quede dormida

Y no pensé de que me levantaría con todo el sol en la cara por no cerrar las cortinas

Veo mi celular y tengo un par de mensajes

uno es Raven y lo habro

 _ **Raven Reyes😍 :**_

 _LEXAAAA!_

 _Espero que hoy te sientas mejor ❤️_

 _Para ir a la feria con Lincon y tal vez Alycia ya sabes que ella quiere ir_

 _Contesta cuando despiertes!_

Me rió un poco por acordarme de la historia donde Raven me obligo a ponerle esa carita de corazón en los contactos

Fue una apuesta de quien ganaba el partido de fútbol de la TV y cada una apostó por un equipo y el mío perdió

Como yo tenía una novia en ese tiempo y a Raven no le agradaba decidió que eso la pondría celosa

Y tuvo razón la puso tan celosa que me invento una historia donde en realidad Raven era mi novia

Entonces la termine cuando me pidió que terminara la relación que tenía con Raven

Y bueno Raven me salvo de una persona completamente celosa así que se lo agradezco un poco lo de la apuesta

Hoy me siento mucho mejor

Así que le contesto

 _ **Lexa Debnam:**_

 _Claro pero ¿A qué hora?_

 _Veo que son las 9:15 am_

 **Raven Reyes😍:**

 _Como a las 1:00pm?_

 _ **Lexa Debnam:**_

 _Claro nos vemos allá_

Me levante de la cama fui al baño, me lave los dientes y luego me bañe, me pongo unos pantalones ajustados negros y una blusa un poco holgada

Bajo y Alycia esta preparando el desayuno ya que le encanta cocinar me ve y dice

-Ya te levantaste y veo que te sientes mejor ¿Quieres de lo que hago?

Me enseña lo que hace y asiento

Tengo bastante hambre

-Gracias-le digo- Raven me invito hoy a ir a la feria, vamos a ir con Lincon ¿Quieres ir?

-Me encantaría- Dice emocionada- Nos subiremos a las montañas rusas y todos los juegos ¿Ok?

-Si Alycia y prometo no vomitar como la otra vez

Se ríe Alycia por el recuerdo

-Ey no te burles si vomite fue porque no parabas de querer subirte a las montañas rusas y yo ya había comido

-lo se pero aún así sigue siendo tan gracioso

Me rió también porque es cierto recuerdo que hasta llegue a vomitarle a una señora en el cabello cuando se agacho para recoger algo que tiro

Justo en el momento que yo no pude mas y vomite

No mire hacia donde solo lo hice luego vi a la señora llena de mi vomito y ella vomito del asco sobre su hijo de 6 años

Fue un completo desastre pero una vez que te acuerdas de ello lo encuentras gracioso

-¿Donde esta Alexandria?- preguntó ya que no la he visto desde ayer que me dio las palomitas en el camino hasta la casa

-Esta con Izzy fueron a comprar ropa al parecer Izzy tendrá un evento importante y necesita comprar algo para la ocasión- explica- Y aprovechará Alexandria para comprarse algo para ella

-oh entonces supongo que no vendrá

Después de comer Alycia y yo vemos una película

Alycia ya esta vestida con un bonito vestido de flores que resalta muy bien su figura y unos zapatos de piso

Ya que se subirá a los juegos y prefiere llegar solo zapatos

También está un poco pintada y

La pulsera que dice Alycia en oro

Es de nacimiento

Cada una tiene una con nuestro nombre

Siempre la llevamos puesta

Ya eran las 12:45 am así que fuimos a la feria para encontrarnos con Raven y Lincon

Llegamos a la feria y nos encontramos a Raven y Lincon en la entrada

-Oh por dios, Oh por dios-Comenzó a decir Alycia

-¿Que te pasa Alycia? ¿estas bien?-dije preocupada

-Aquí esta Maia

-La Maia por la cual estas loca

-Si esa Maia, y esta con unas personas

-bueno creo que le deberías hablar con ella

-Solo si tu me acompañas

Conocía a Maia así que acepte

Fuimos hacia Maia

-Hola Maia-saludo

-Hola-contesta sonriendo

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- pregunto yo, porque Alycia lo único que hace es mirar a Maia, es lindo pero es bastante obvia

-Bueno estoy con unos amigos pero les puedo decir que voy con ustedes un rato- dice Maia- digo si Alycia quiere- dice mirando a Alycia

Le pego a Alycia con mi brazo hacia el suyo y reacciona

-Si claro- dice Alycia- me encantaría demasiado- sonrío tratado de no reírme y Alycia se da cuenta que dijo "Demasiado" muy emocionada por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con Maia

-Emmm digo... porque pa.. pareces.. una hermosa simpática chica y.. y no hablamos mucho- dice algo trabada y demasiado nerviosa, así que hablo

-Te acompaño a decirles a tus amigos que te vienes con nosotros un rato- digo callando a Alycia

-Si, vamos

Una vez que volvemos con Maia. Alycia sonríe tratando de olvidar la vergüenza que paso hace momentos

-Bueno que tal si vamos a algún juego

-Me parece estupendo-dice Maia

-¿Que tal que si nos subimos a la montaña rusa de allá?-preguntó Alycia

-A mi me encantan las montañas rusas, sentir la adrenalina y dejarte llevar- dice Maia sonriendo ante el recuerdo de como se siente

-Ami también, me encantan sentir todo eso- dice Alycia sonriendo porque Maia la comprende

-Que tal que si yo voy con Raven y Lincon y ustedes se van a la montaña rusa- propongo para así dejarlas solas

-Si quieres- dice Maia sonriendo

-Emmm ok- dice sin querer mucho que la deje sola con Maia por miedo a trabarse de nuevo y ponerse nerviosa

pero acepta ya que en algún momento tendrá que estar sola con Maia

Veo que Raven y Lincon comen un Hot-dog ya que yo estaba con Alycia y Maia

-Lexii- dice Raven cuando me ve

-Raveeen- digo

-Leex- dice Lincon

\- Ya deje a Alycia con Maia, espero que no haga un desastre

-Tranquila Lexa tiene que aprender a hablar con Maia, si no puede hablar con ella como crees que la invitaría a una cita-dice Lincon y tiene razón

\- Es cierto Lexa déjala con Maia y ya veras como sale todo

\- Si lo se pero eso no me quita la preocupación de que mi hermana diga algo estupido- Digo

-Bueno como sea conocí a una chica llamada Octavia va a hacer una fiesta en su casa ¿Quieres ir?-pregunta Raven

-Emmm no lo se, ¿Como la conociste?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Fui con Lincon a un bar y ahí la conocí, me paso su numero y me invito a una fiesta que es en su casa y dijo que invitara a quien quisiera

Así ¿que dices?

-Bueno no creo que mis papás no me dejen ir, así que si, esta bien

-Genial, mientras vamos a divertirnos


	3. Capitulo 2

**POV Lexa**

Llegamos a la casa después de horas en la feria jugando, comiendo, y hablado con Raven y Lincon

Alycia y Maia tuvieron una especie de cita en la feria estuvieron juntas todo el tiempo y se veían muy felices así

Cuando decidimos irnos le hablamos a Alycia para venir con nosotros y ella se veía algo triste por irse

Pero muy feliz por todo de lo que hablo y hizo junto a Maia

Estábamos en el auto y no dejaba de hablar sobre lo que hablaron e hicieron

-Tuviste que verlo Lexa, ella es tan adorable y hermosa, y le gustan las mismas canciones que ami y las películas también, es solo todo tan perfecto por que ella lo hace perfecto -dice Alycia y me rió por la gran felicidad de mi hermana

-Sabes, estoy feliz por ti, estas tan enamorada.. -veo que me va a interrumpir y la paro levantando la mano y se calla

-No me digas que no lo estas porque lo veo en tus ojos

-Tengo miedo Lexa, de enamorarme demasiado rápido y que me rompan el corazón

Le agarro la mano y le digo

-Alycia escúchame bien -digo- quizás te rompan el corazón o quizás no pero nunca lo sabrás si no lo averiguas tu misma, si no te dejas llevar por lo que sientes y averiguar qué pasará cuando estés con Maia, hoy te vi tan feliz, Y si encuentras a alguien que te haga tan feliz como Maia lo hace, no deberías dejarla ir por miedo

Alycia quien me escuchaba atentamente y dice

\- No la dejare ir por miedo Lexa, pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizás no sienta lo mismo por mi

-Mira si no siente lo mismo que tu, que no creo, conquístala, llévala a lugares que le gusten o nose, ya sabrás tu

-Tienes razón, la conquistare o quizás ella sienta lo mismo, espero que sienta lo mismo- dice con una sonrisa

-Así será, créeme vi la manera en que te miraba, era muy sonriente para sola una "amiga" que acaba de conocer bien

-Gracias Lexa- dice abrazándome mientras sonríe- necesitaba hablar contigo de ello

-Siempre que necesites hablar conmigo, aquí estaré

-Bueno entonces creo que me debería ir a dormir- dice levantándose de la cama en donde estaba sentada

-Buenas noches Alycia

-Buenas noches Lexa

Despierto, reviso mi teléfono y varios mensajes de amigos pero solo abro el de Raven

Raven Reyes?:

Lexa mañana será la fiesta ¿irás?

Lexa Debnam:

Claro, paso por ti o tu por mi?

Raven Reyes?:

Qué tal si mejor hoy voy a tu casa me quedo a dormir y luego vamos mañana a la fiesta juntas?

Lexa Debnam:

Claro, ¿a que hora llegarias?

Raven Reyes?:

¿En una hora?

Lexa Debnam:

Si, te veo luego

Despues de ir al baño, voy hacia la cocina y me encuentro con mi mamá, que es raro tan siquiera verla en la casa, casi siempre esta afuera

Porque trabaja en el hospital y esta todo el día allí

Aveces se queda a dormir allí de tan tarde que trabaja

-Hola mamá

-Hola Lexa

-Mamá ,Raven se quedara a dormir hoy, viene en una hora

-Esta bien

-¿Y qué haces aquí, normalmente estas en el hospital?

-Bueno, quise venir hoy para saber quien estaba en la casa, no he estado mucho tiempo aquí, yo emmm lo siento Lexa

-Ya estoy acostumbrada- digo y simplemente me voy, dejándola sola

Voy a hasta mi cuarto, acomodo la ropa que me pondré durante el día

Me baño y luego me pongo la ropa

Unos pantalones ajustados negros, unos tenis cómodos que son mis favoritos, una blusa de tirantes holgada

Llega Raven, bajo hacia la entrada

-Hola Rae!

-Hola Leexa

-Que bueno que estas aquí, estaba aburrida

-Bueno que tal si vamos a comprarte un hermoso vestido a ti y a mi, para la fiesta

-Puedo llevar un vestido de Alycia y ya

-mmm si podrías, pero no es lo mismo, quiero que vayas y compres un vestido que sea tuyo y solo tuyo ¿Que dices?

-Esta bien, vamos

En el centro comercial, entramos a una tienda

-Que tal que si te pruebas este vestido- me señala a uno que es verde

-mmm que tal este vestido- señalo a uno blanco, simple y un corto.

Es bonito

-Si, anda ve y pruébatelo

Voy y me lo pruebo en los bastidores y me queda bastante bien, este será el que llevare

Salgo para que Raven me vea y cuando me ve sonríe inmediatamente y dice

-Te ves increíblemente hermosa, no puedo creer que no te guste ponerte vestidos mas seguido con esas piernas- señalando a mis piernas

-Gracias- digo sonrojándome

-jajajaja ok vamos a la casa- dice Raven

Llegamos y Alycia estaba con Camila, una de sus amigas

-Hola Alycia-saludo-hola Camila

-Hola- saludan las dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Que están haciendo?

-Platicando sobre una fiesta a la que iremos y ustedes ¿Que son esas bolsas?- dice Alycia

-Pues unos vestidos para una fiesta a la que iremos mañana en la noche

-enserio-exclama Alycia- haberlos

Le enseño el vestido que compre

-oww te veras hermosa en ese vestido-dice Alycia

-Alycia tiene razón Lexa, te veras divina- dice Camila

-Que tal que si el vestido te lo pones con unos tacones negro con blanco ¿si?- dice Alycia mirando el vestido

-Pues si- digo tratando de sonar emocionada, porque no me interesa mucho ponerme vestidos pero mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que a las fiestas siempre tenemos que llevar vestidos y pues se me quedo la costumbre de ir a las fiestas con vestidos

-Oh vamos Lexa te veras hermosa y todos van a querer estar contigo -dice Camila tratando de animarme ya que noto mi no muy buena actuación

-Si Lexa tiene razón-dice Raven- aparte quizás personas de allí entraran a la universidad con nosotras es una oportunidad de hacer amigos antes de entrar

-Si Raven lo se

-Aparte que tal si encuentras a una chica sexi o el amor de tu vida, nunca se sabe Lexi

-ahora no quiero a nadie Rae

-Si Lexa pero nunca se sabe, a lo mejor encuentras a alguien que te soporte lo suficiente porque yo estoy comenzando a hartame- bromea Raven y la golpeo en el brazo

-auch- grita Raven- eso dolió, creo que deberia ir al hospital

\- Si claro, aparte tu me amas

-mmm nose si seria amor- dice Raven según pensando en que seria

-Si claro Rae lo que tu digas

-Es enserio Lexa deberías estar emocionada por mañana

-oigan y a fiesta de quien van a ir, porque mañana también tenemos fiesta-dice Alycia

-de Octavia Blake- dice Raven

-enserio- dice Camila sorprendida- es justa a la que vamos nosotras

-woow que mundo tan pequeño- dice Raven igual de sorprendida por lo de la fiesta

-Bueno supongo que iremos todas juntas ¿no?- digo

-Si claro-dice Alycia- mmm ¿deberíamos invitar a Alexandria también?

Alexandria aparece entrando con Costia una de sus amigas pero no se junta tanto con ella porque pasa mas tiempo con sus otros amigos y casi no se ven, eso es lo que dijo Alexandria

Costia siempre a querido estar conmigo, o tener sexo conmigo no lo se pero ella siempre es tan cariñosa conmigo que me hace pensar que solo quiere llevarme a la cama

Y es eso porque no me atrae ella, no me gustan las personas tan obvias y solo me quieren para eso

-Hola a todos-dice Alexandria viendo que están Raven,Camila,Alycia y yo

-Hola Lexa- dice Costia con una sonrisa yo solo le sonrió

-¿Y qué hacen aquí todas?-dice Alexandria

-Pues estábamos hablando de una

fiesta a la que vamos a ir ¿quieres ir Alexandria?

-bueno Costia y yo vamos a ir a una fiesta mañana ¿Cuando es la fiesta?

-Justo mañana es pero ¿De quién es la fiesta?- preguntó yo, ya que Alycia y yo coincidimos con la misma fiesta

-es de una de mis amigas se llama Octavia ¿Porque?-pregunta Costia

-woow encerio es justo a la que vamos a ir- dice Raven

-Bueno entonces vamos todas juntas ¿que les parece?- preguntó Alexandria

-Pues claro porque no- dice Alycia

-Y ¿que llevaras Lexa?- pregunta Costia

-Bueno este vestido- señalo al vestido que esta en unos de los sillones

-woow no cabe duda de que te veras muy sexi- dice Costia claramente coqueteando

-Gracias Costia

-Entonces que tal que si vamos al cine Lexa- dice Raven y se lo agradezco ella sabe que no me gusta Costia, le he contado las veces que casi me viola, por así decirlo, cuando se me pasan las copas en un bar y me comienza a besar pero yo la paro porque en ese momento tenía novia y a ella ni siquiera le importo y es una de las razones por las que no quiero estar junto a ella

Mi novia no se entero pero me sentía tan culpable que le dije y me dejo y la entiendo

-Si vamos Rae

-Puedo ir con ustedes-dice rápidamente Costia

-emm es una salida de mejores amigas, lo siento Costia- dice Raven con una cara de lastima falsa y me rió

-bueno.. Adiós-digo con una sonrisa por lo de Raven

Salimos de la casa y le doy las gracias a Raven

-entonces que película vamos a ver- digo

\- La que quieras solo quería sacarte de allí por poco te viola cuando le enseñaste el vestido que usarías-rió porque es cierto me miro con una mirada de deseo que me dio miedo

-Lo se- digo- como es ella no le hubiera importado violarme enfrente de ti y mis hermanas

-O incluso enfrente de tus papás- dice entre risas Raven

-Lastima que va a ir a la fiesta-digo pensando en las miradas que me va a dar que me incomodan

-Tranquila Lexa solo no le hagas caso y ya

-Bueno es cierto pero no me vayas a dejar sola ¿ok?

-Jamás


	4. Capitulo 3

_**NOTA al final del capítulo ?**_

 **POV Lexa**

Despierto y siento un peso sobre mi, abro los ojos y es Raven tiene un brazo sobre mi cintura, una pierna entrelazada sobre una de mis piernas y su cabeza descansando en mi hombro

Me rió por como estamos dormidas y no quiero despertar a Raven así que le quito su brazo y su cabeza la muevo para el lugar donde está su almohada y quito su pierna.

La moví con tal facilidad que me preocupo que aun respirara, checo su respiración y si aun respira, suspiro del alivia y voy al baño

Después de ducharme me pongo la ropa que metí al baño

Salgo y Raven aun duerme así que decido levantarla

Saltó sobre ella mientras grito

-RAAVEEEN- ella inmediatamente se levanta con cara de asustada y grita

-¡¿Que pasoo?!

Me comienzo a reír por su reacción y ella me empuja y me comienza a decir

-La próxima vez que me asustes así te juro que te mato Lexa

-ay no que miedo tengo-finjo cara de miedo y ella me lanza una almohada pero tengo buenos auto reflejos y la esquivo

-Malditos auto reflejos que tienes-dice Raven fastidiada y yo solo rio

-Que puedo decir soy increíble

-oh cállate Lexa porque entre tu y yo, yo soy más increíble

-Si claro, sabes estoy de buenas y solo te dejare creer que asi es- digo con una sonrisa

-Como sea tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta de hoy, traje el vestido que me pondré y todo

-¿A qué hora dijiste que era?

-A las 8 comienza y no tiene fecha de que hora termine

-Ok entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos ahora de eso

-Si lo se pero aún así

-Raven si es que encuentro una chica sexy o algo quiero que me dejes a solas con ella, no quiero que me vuelvas a avergonzar con una chica

-Oh vamos es divertido hacerles creer que somos pareja, deberías ver la cara que ellas tienen, cuando les digo que eres "mi novia"

Recuerdas la vez donde comenzó a llorar la chica y tu no sabias que hacer que simplemente te fuiste y la dejaste llorando-dice Raven riéndose

-No sabia que hacer! Apenas la conocía y tu llegas a decirle que eres mi novia y comienza a llorar ¿Que podía decirle? Porque tu sabes que lo que hubiera dicho tu me llevarías la contraria

-Bueno quizás pero dejaste a la pobre llorando-dice y comienza a reírse

-Basta Raven o te dejo en la casa y me voy sin ti

-tu sabes que no lo harías aunque quisieras

-tu solo cállate-digo porque es verdad y no se lo quiero decir

POV Clarke

-Octavia no quiero ir-digo en un intento de que me haga caso

-oh vamos Clarke será solo una fiesta que te preocupa

-Nada solo que quiero quedarme en casa o ir a un lugar tranquilo

-Clarke en 3 días entraremos a la universidad y no tendremos tiempo de esto ¿O acaso podrás ir a una fiesta en la universidad?

-Pues no, pero no tengo ganas de ir

-Solo déjate llevar y ya ¿Ok?

Suspiro rendida aceptando y digo

-Ok

Octavia sonríe triunfalmente y me abraza

-Gracias no lo lamentaras

POV Lexa

Faltaba 1 hora para la fiesta y ya estaba lista, Alexandria aun arreglándose, Alycia casi lista, Raven casi lista también y Camila y Costia todavía no llegaban pero mandaron un mensaje diciendo que llegaran en unos minutos

Raven llevaba un vestido color negro ajustado que le llegaba a la rodilla,con unos tacones negros

Alexandria llevaba un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla, rojo y abierto de la espalda, maquillada con el labial rojo y en los ojos con sombras, ella tenía los ojos azules siempre le gusto tenerlos de esa manera, de pequeña decía que tenía el mar en sus ojos.

Alycia con un vestido de estampado de rosas rojas y negro en el fondo, resaltaba muy bien sus curvas, no tan maquillada porque le gusta ser un poco natural en cuanto al maquillaje pero con un labial rosa un poco intenso, ella tiene los ojos marrones de pequeña los quizo de color pero luego lo acepto

Y yo, pues el vestido blanco que elegí con el pelo suelto, maquillaje natural y unos tacones negro con blanco que Alycia me presto

Me veía bastante bien

Cuando me ve Raven se lleva la mano a la boca

-wooow te ves hermosa, no se como alguien como tu no puede tener novia

\- oh vamos tu no te quedas atrás Rae, te ves hermosa

-Lexa te ves increíble-dice Alycia cuando me mira con una sonrisa

-Wooow Lexa deberías vestirte así mas seguido-dice Alexandria cuando me mira

-gracias hermana

-bueno ya no falta mucho creo que Camila esta por llegar-dice Alycia

En ese momento tocan la puerta- l abre Alycia y si es Camila, al parecer acompañada de Costia que acababa de llegar también

-Hola Camila-saludo

-wooow Lexa te ves hermosa-dice Camila

-Gracias tu tambien- tenía un vestido blanco como el mío pero con un estilo diferente

-woow Lexa te ves realmente hermosa, bueno mas de lo normal-dice sonriendo

-Gracias Costia-ella tiene un vestido color rosa y no es que se viera mal pero si se lo digo, devolviendo el cumplido creerá que coqueteo con ella o peor que quiero algo serio con ella, nunca se sabe de ella

-Raven ¿nos vamos?- pregunto

-Si claro, ¿Con quien nos vamos a ir?

-Que tal si nos vamos ¿con Alycia y Camila?

-Si por nosotras esta bien-dice Alycia y Camila asiente

-Bueno entonces vamos

POV Clarke

Fui a casa de Octavia, es bastante grande, es donde es la fiesta

Invito a tanta gente que ella ni sabe cuantas personas hay

Los papás de Octavia se fueron de la ciudad por un viaje de negocios, dejando a Octavia la casa sola para ella

Yo llevaba un vestido rojo un poco pegando, no muy llamativo

Busco a Octavia, después de 10 minutos la encuentro bailando con un extraño, le toco el hombro para que note que llegue

-Clarkee! Llegaste!-dice sonriendo

-así es, The one and only

-¿Hace cuando que estas aquí?

-Como 10 minutos y ¿los demás?

-Bellamy pues el vive aquí,Costia no ha llegado y Lauren ya llego hace unos minutos

Alguien me toca el brazo, volteo y veo a Lauren, ella es una gran amiga, tiene ojos verdes hermosos, es algo ruda con algunas personas pero es muy apasionada por lo que ama y también tiene otras amigas pero es también muy buena amiga nuestra

-Clarke, hola- dice Lauren

-Hola Lauren-la abrazo

-Que tal ¿Si vamos por unas bebidas?

-Claro vamos

Narrador

Alexandria llega con Costia a la fiesta

-Alex que tal si te presento a unos de mis amigos ¿si?

-Claro vamos

Costia ve a Clarke con Lauren después de unos minutos

-Hola Clarke-saluda Costia

-Hey Costia ¿como estas?

-Bien aquí esta mi amiga Alexandria pero le llamo Alex

Apunta a Alexandria y Clarke se lleva la sorpresa de que es la misma chica del cine

-oh hola, no se si me recuerdes

-Claro que te recuerdo Te llamas Clarke ¿no?

-Si esa misma y tu ¿como te llamas? Lo siento soy pésima con los nombres

-oh claro me llamo Alexandria

Costia que observaba su conversación pregunta

-oh ¿de donde se conocen?

-Pues nos conocimos en un cine, ella estaba detrás de Octavia y yo, cuando fuimos al cine y conversamos un poco

-Bueno voy a checar si Lexa ya llego-dice Costia con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es Lexa?

-Es una de mis hermanas

-¿La que le llevaste las palomitas?-dice Clarke recordando la historia que le contó ese día

-Si esa misma, ella y mi otra hermana vendrán a la fiesta-evita contarle sobre que son trillizas porque será divertido cuando conozca a cada una

-Clarke si me disculpas voy con Costia, adiós y adiós Lauren-dice despidiéndose de Lauren y luego me mira ami con una sonrisa y se va

-wooow ella es sexy- dice Lauren viendo a Alexandria llendose

Suspiro y dice Clarke-lo se

POV Lexa

Apenas llegamos a la fiesta en el coche y vemos un montón de gente allí fuera de la casa y eso que es bastante grande la casa no me imagino adentro

Vemos a Costia, suspiro y bajo del auto una vez que nos estacionamos

-Hola Lex-dice Costia con voz seductora pero no tiene ningún efecto en mi, ese es el problema con Costia, que aunque intentará algo con ella o le hiciera caso, se aburría y cuando la beso en el bar no sintió nada, simplemente no tenían química

-Lexi ¿que tal que si buscamos algo de alcohol?

-Por mi esta bien ¿Alycia, Camila vienes?

-Claro-dicen ambas

En ese momento llega Alexandria

-Hola chicas

-Hola- decimos todas

-Costia encontré una chica rubia sexy me acompañas para distraer a su amiga, y ya sabes quedarme a solas con ella

Suspira y dice

-Esta bien

Entramos a la fiesta y muchas personas se nos quedan viendo

-Ok, hay personas bastantes guapas aquí Lexi

-Oh mira tienen un mini bar ahí- dice Camila, emocionada por poder beber, no es una amante de socializar, así que lo que hace normalmente es emborracharse y bailar vergonzosamente bajo el efecto del alcohol

-Vamos - dice Alycia y todas nos dirigimos hacia el mini bar

POV Clarke

-Clarke ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- pregunta Lauren

-Si tráeme lo que vayas a tomar y con eso se va

-Hola

-oh Hola Alexandria

-¿Como estas Clarke?-dice con una sonrisa divertida en su cara

-mmm bien y tu?

-Muy bien, sabes estas bastante sexy en ese vestido- dice mirándome

-Si pues tu no estas nada mal-digo regresando el coqueteo, porque que puedo perder, quiero decir, es sexy, linda y agradable

Se va acercando a mi, y solo la dejo

-Bueno quizás pero seamos sinceras, tu tienes unos labios tan hermosos, que me cuesta resistirme a esos labios

-Entonces no deberías resistirte -normalmente no soy así de directa pero es bastante sexy y es claro que le intereso así que porque no

Ella sonríe y cierra la distancia entre nosotras

Ella besa bastante bien, me agarra de la cintura y junta su cuerpo junto al mío aún más

En ese momento alguien empuja a Alexandria y le tira una bebida encima

-¡¿Que te pasa?!-le grita al hombre que le tiro la bebida

-Lo siento- dice y se va

-estas mojada-digo ya que tiene todo el vestido empapado

Ella me mira con una cara divertida

-No de esa manera pervertida- dice Clarke, dándose cuenta del malentendido de Alexandria

-Jajajaja no dije nada

-No tenias porque hacerlo

-Bueno creo que tendré que irme a cambiar a mi casa ¿Quieres venir?

Acabo de llegar hace unos 15 minutos y llendome y dejando a Lauren sola seria un poco maleducado

Aparte ella volverá

-mmm mejor me quedo aquí

-deberíamos ya sabes ir a mi casa

-Si acabo de llegar, ¿Qué tal si te espero aquí?

-Esta bien

Alexandria se va y llega Lauren con una cerveza en cada mano

-Clarke vi a la chica mas hermosa del mundo, sentada allá- dice con una gran sonrisa

-entonces que haces aquí ve con ella

-no se como hablarle esta con una tal Anya y Lincon o quizás ella se llame Anya, no lo se,no oí bien, pero mira allá están- dice apuntando con la mirada a 3 personas y había una chica bastante linda de pelo oscuro, y ojos marrones y un chico calvo, musculoso y apuesto, y una chica de ojos cafés y sexy pero ninguno de mi tipo, no es como si tuviera un tipo, trato de no tenerlo

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si

Vamos hacia donde están ellos, Lauren se veía algo nerviosa y era adorable, nunca se pone así con ninguna chica

-Hola -digo cuando nos miran

-Emmm hola-dice el chico musculoso , veo a la chica que le gusta Lauren y esta sonriendo viendo a Lauren, y Lauren se queda viendo a la chica con una sonrisa

-Me preguntaba si me prestan a su amiga-señalo a la chica, la chica un poco sorprendida dice

-Solo si me prometen no secuestrarme- dice algo divertida

-Te lo prometo- dice Lauren, sonriendo

-Bueno pero antes dejen presentarme, soy Camila

-Hermoso nombre- dice Lauren embobada con una sonrisa, y es tan extraño verla así- oh si, lo siento, yo soy Lauren-dice sonrojándose

-Gracias- dice Camila- bueno adiós chicos, le dicen a Alycia que vi a alguien extremadamente sexy llamada Lauren, con unos ojos verdes hermosos, a los que estoy segura que nadie puede resistirse-dice mirando a los ojos a Lauren, consiguiendo que Lauren se pusiera como tomate, y no puedo evitar reírme de su reacción

-Le diremos-dice la otra chica sonriendo

-Bien, mi trabajo esta hecho, ya me voy-digo mirando como Camila se acerca a Lauren

Lauren se ríe y me dice

-adiós Clarke

-disfruten de la noche, adiós chicas-digo sonriendo y me fui

Ahora buscare a Costia, Octavia, Bellamy o a quien sea que conozca

POV Lexa

Alycia y Raven me acompañaron al baño y era algo incomodo porque había personas besándose y casi teniendo sexo

Asi que me apure lo más rápido posible

Raven llamo a Anya y Lincon ya que aparte de que se le olvido, no conocía a muchas personas ahí

Cuando salgo del baño, veo a unas chicas mirándome y simplemente le sonrió, luego ven a Alycia y sorprendidas, nos sonríen a las dos

Veo a Raven, mirando la escena, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza

-Nos vamos-dice Alycia

-Probablemente Lincon y Anya están allá fuera- dice Raven

-Entonces vamos-Digo pero antes de salir, le guiño el ojo a unas de las chicas y ellas solo sonríen nerviosamente y yo solo sonrió divertida por como las pongo y me voy

-Deberías ir por una de ellas, no están mal-dice Raven

-Si lo se, pero luego, ahora quiero ver a Anya y Lincon, a Anyan hace tiempo que no las veo

-Si tienes razón

Camila no esta con nosotras, porque quería ver que bebidas había en el bar, y cuando Raven dijo que iba a llamar a Anya y Lincon, Camila dijo que ella se quedaría en el mini bar para cuando llegaran decirles que, Yo, Raven y Alycia estábamos en el baño

Una vez que llegamos al mini bar que tenía la casa vemos que están solo Anya y Lincon

Frunzo el ceño, preguntándome donde estará Camila

-Hola Anya-digo sonriéndole

-Hola pequeña-dice Anya y ella sabe que ami me molesta que me diga así, pero lo ignoro porque hace tiempo que no la veía, porque se fue a Italia, de vacaciones, y la extrañe mucho

-¿Como te fue en Italia?-digo

-excelente, luego te cuenta pequeña

-¿Donde esta Camila?-pregunta Alycia

-Encontró a una chica extremadamente sexy y unos ojos verdes hermosos que aparentemente nadie se puede resistir, esas fueron sus palabras

-Estas segura que no habla de mi-digo ya que su descripción es bastante parecida a mi

-No Lexa es otra persona, una chica llamada Lauren, es bastante adorable

-Misma letra inicial de nombre, adorable, creo que se lo invento y fue a buscarme al baño- digo bromeando con una sonrisa

-Aunque tu ego sea mas grande que tu Lexa, no eras tu-dice Anya con una sonrisa- la vi, estaba nerviosa, no sabia que decir o hacer, incluso trajo a su amiga para que le hablara a Camila y pudieran hablar con ella

-Si tienes razón quizás después de todo no sea yo, eso no es algo que haría- digo finalmente rindiendome

-Exacto, como sea no es como si te parecieras a la chica, de todos modos-dice burlonamente

-Oh cállate Anya, claramente no sabes de lo que hablas

-Ok basta, mejor vamos a bailar-dice Alycia

-Pero me estaba entreteniendo-dice Raven divertida

-Si pero quizás encuentres a alguien sexy

-Si, es cierto, bueno vamos- dice Raven pero se voltea y me dice

-No vienes Lexa- dice Raven burlonamente

-Solo porque no sepa bailar no significa que no sepa como golpear- digo

-Esta bien Lexi, tranquila- dice sonriéndome, y yo sonrío

-Tu ve, diviértete, como sea dan buen alcohol- digo tratando de no preocuparla al dejándome aquí sola, ella asiente y dice

-regreso en un santiamén

-Esta bien, ve por ellas tigre-digo

Una vez que se va, llega una chica guapa y me comienza a hacer platica

POV Clarke

Estoy bailando con Octavia, y veo a Finn mi ex novio, besándose con una chica mientras me mira y no es que todavía me guste pero el hecho que piense que todavía me importa, me enoja

Veo a Alexandria de lejos y esta diferente, tiene un vestido de rosas con el fondo negro y menos maquillada, con un labial rosa fuerte, tiene un color diferente de ojos, los de ella son azules y los que tiene ahora son marrones, supongo que usa lentes de contacto, ella estaba bailando con una chica, pero si Finn piensa que aun me importa esta equivocado y tengo que probárselo

Así que voy hacia a Alexandria y la beso sin permiso

Ella esta en shock y no se muy bien porque, pero me va aceptando el beso, pongo mi lengua en su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y ella me lo concede

Agarro su cintura y miro hacia Finn pero el se ve un poco afectado y enojado, creo que mas enojado que afectado, mejor solo lo ignoro y sigo besándola

Bajo mi manos hacia su trasero y ella inmediatamente me para y me deja de besar, y me cachetea

Estoy en completo shock

-Ok si crees que soy tan fácil te equivocas- dice elevando la voz enojada- quizás te acepte el beso pero llevarme a un baño ahora para tener sexo, no es mi estilo, chica equivocada

Y se va, pero no lo entiendo hace rato estaba placticamente invitándome a tener sexo en su casa, y ahora me cachetea porque según es la chica equivocada, esa chica tiene serios problemas

Octavia que estuvo viendo toda la escena me dice

-¿Que paso Clarke?

-No lo se, ese es el problema, un momento placticamente me invita a su casa a tener sexo y luego me cachetea por besarla y me dice que no es esa clase de chica

-quizás no te reconoció Clarke

-No creo, no fue hace mucho tiempo que nos conocimos y es la chica del cine ¿Recuerdas?

-oh si esa chica, entonces nose cual sea su problema ¿Quizás se arrepintió?

-No lo se Octavia, sabes mejor me voy al baño

-¿Te acompaño?

-No tu quédate aquí

Mientras voy al baño pienso que probablemente Finn piense que agarre a cualquier chica que vi y la bese para probarle que ya no me importaba, pero si lo hacia

y no puedo creerlo , el pensara eso y querrá volver conmigo

Bueno solo lo tendré que rechazar de nuevo y ya

En el baño veo a Alexandria pero esta vez diferente, otra vez,

¡¿pero que demonios?!

como es posible, esta vez tiene un vestido blanco y ojos verdes

¿Acaso se vino a cambiar de vestido y de lentes de contacto por unos verde?

Olvido todo por un momento, porque por alguna razón la veo tan diferente, es solo que se ve tan hermosa y diferente, aunque solo tenga el vestido,maquillaje diferente y ojos de otro color

Es un mundo de diferencias y no entiendo porque

Me siento diferente ahora, no es como me sentía las otras veces con ella, ahora es diferente

Pero me olvido de eso porque se supone que debo estar enojada, así que le digo con la voz un poco elevada

-¡¿Que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me diste esa cachetada?!- le digo una vez que me ve- Primero me besas, y me invitas a tu casa a tener sexo, y luego cuando te veo de nuevo, y te beso, me cacheteas, y me dices que no eres esa clase de chica, y sabes, en realidad yo no soy esa clase de chica no tu, no entiendo que te pasa ¿Acaso juegas conmigo?

y porque cada vez te veo diferente, entiendo lo de la bebida en tu vestido pero no este otro vestido y los ojos -me esta mirando con una cara un poco divertida pero algo enojada, supongo que por el tono de voz elevado en que se lo dije, pero yo soy la que debería estar enojada no ella,- sabes quizás solo seas una perra loca, que esta mal de la cabeza, deberías ir a un psiquiatra porque estas muy mal -justo cuando me voy a ir, me agarra del brazo muy fuerte, logrando que me voltee

-Primero que nada rubia, no soy una perra loca como dices y si me ves vestida diferente, con color de ojos diferente y apuesto que maquilladas diferentes, entonces deberías comenzar Trabajar ese cerebrito pequeño que tienes ahí-dice apuntando su dedo índice a mi cabeza, pero estoy confundida y me duele la cabeza por la cachetada muy fuerte que me dio, el enojo que tengo, la cerveza que me dio Lauren que me tome y no quiero pensar mucho cuando me puede decir - Bueno como veo que no vas a pensar, te lo voy a decir, trillizas, somos trillizas genio

Siento que se me cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ahora todo tiene sentido, el color de ojos, el maquillaje, el "Chica equivocada", oh me sentía como una completa idiota el venir a gritarle a esta hermosa chica diciéndole perra loca, cuando era todo un mal entendido, con razón me sentía diferente con ella, porque lo era, solo que creo que me hubiera sentido diferente con la que me cacheteo pero no fue así, la bese y se sintió igual, si no fuera por la cachetada hubiera seguido besándola pensando que es Alexandria, solo con ella me sentía diferente y no se porque, dejo esos pensamientos a lado

-emm.. Lo siento.. mucho.. en verdad no fue mi intención llamarte perra loca, solo fue todo un malentendido -digo apenada, algo trabada y roja como un tomate

-¿ahora lo sientes? Depues de gritarme perra loca y decirme que estaba mal de la cabeza

-Ok entiendo que hice mal pero ninguna me dijo que eran trillizas, normalmente eso no es muy común

-Sabes, te lo dejare pasar, solo porque eres guapa y tienes unos ojos azules bonitos- dice sonriéndome mientras me mira a los ojos, y siento que me fallan las piernas, es que ella es realmente hermosa y el vestido blanco que tiene le hace parecer un ángel, y aunque le vine y le dije todo eso, ella lo tomo muy bien

-emm.. gracias.. En verdad lo siento.. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó ya que la curiosidad me invadió

-Lexa, soy Lexa

-Y el tuyo es..

-Clarke

-Bueno Clarke aunque me encanta estar contigo me tengo que ir, al parecer mi hermana te cacheteo y probablemente esté enojada

-oh si claro, es cierto, deberías irte- sintiéndome un poco triste de que justo la conozco y ya se tiene que ir

-Clarke quizás nos volvamos a encontrar- dice sonriendo y me guiña el ojo, siento que me sonrojo ante eso, ella solo se ríe y se va

POV Lexa

Cuando Clarke fue a gritarme y decirme porque la había besado, bueno supuse que Alexandria había sido la primera, y Alycia fue la que la cacheteo

Me pareció divertido, porque cuando terminara sabría que no era ni una, ni otra

Pero su tono de voz me molesto, porque ella me grito, y yo no había hecho nada

Así que solo le deje muy claro, las cosas, quizás un poco glosera, pero ella me había gritado

Cuando comenzó a disculparse y sonrojarse, y me pareció tan adorable

Ella tenía ojos azules, pero no era como los de Alexandria, eran diferentes

Noto lo hermosa que es, tiene carácter, solo que esta nerviosa por el malentendido

Es simplemente hermosa

Quiero conocerla mas, pero se que Alycia anda enojada y quiero aclararle el malentendido

Haci que me despido de Clarke

Y cuando se sonroja, me río de lo adorable que es estoy por decirle, pero mejor me detengo, yo no hago eso con alguien que acabo de conocer

Pienso que quizás me guste, pero aparto esos pensamientos de mi mente, es demasiado pronto para eso, apenas la conozco hace unos 5 minutos

Voy hacia donde están Alycia, Raven, Anya, y Lincon para contarles el malentendido

NOTA:

En este capítulo finalmente se conocen Lexa y Clarke

Es mucho mas largo que los capítulos normales tiene como 4,100 palabras, y lo subí un poco mas tarde porque estuve ocupada y no decidía muy bien como se encontrarían Clarke y Lexa

En cuanto a los demás personajes, Alycia y Maia, se que es una amistad pero tienen fotos muy bonitas que aveces las veo como algo mas, lo se, solo es una amistad

Lo mismo es con Camren, yo las shippeo, así que decidí ponerlas en mi primer fanfic

Espero que a las personas que siguen mi historia les guste

Y comenten si les gusta, o voten,

yo se que no son muchas las que lo leen, pero es muy especial para mi que la lean y mucho más que comenten

Gracias. ?￢ﾝﾤ️


	5. Capítulo 4

**POV Lexa**

Fui hacia donde estaba Alycia ella estaba con Raven, Anya y Lincon hablando, suspiro y voy hacia ella

-Hola hermanita

-Hola Lex- dice Alycia

-¿Como estas?- digo

-He estado mejor, estaba bailando ,y una chica completamente extraña viene hacia mi ,y me besa, lo acepto al principio porque besaba bien y pues..-explica Alycia y sus mejillas se comienzan a sonrojar

-Pues.. - la invito a seguir

-Imagine que era Maia- dice roja como un tomate, intento no reírme ,pero es tan difícil que no lo logro

-No te rías Lexa, solo que enserio quiero besarla, y luego me di cuenta que no era ella, se eso porque con ella hubiese sentido una infinidad de cosas si hubiese sido Maia, ella comenzó a agarrarme, y no lo pude evitar, porque yo no soy así, besarme con cualquiera no es algo que yo haga y sentí que debí demostrárselo y le di una cachetada

-Así que solo para resumirlo, Te dio un beso, se lo aceptaste y luego le diste una cachetada- dice Raven mirando a Alycia

-Ok quizás no suene bien, pero entiéndeme Raven- dice Alycia

-Ok Alycia te tengo que explicar algo ¿Si?- digo

-Anda dímelo

-Pues resulta que la chica que te beso ,se llama Clarke- explicó- ella se había besado con Alexandria antes, y cuando te vio pensó que eras Alexandria, ella solo se confundió de persona, ya sabes, tienen la misma cara

Alycia me mira con una cara sorprendida y vergüenza

-Entonces le di una cachetada por nada.. oh me siento terrible - dice y se tapa la cara con las manos- porque, ya sabes, solo trate de ver lo que era besar a Maia, y ella solo quería besar a Alexandria.. soy un desastre

-Pudo haber sido peor

-¿como?

-Pues.. Te pudo regresar la cachetada o algo, no lo se

-Espera ¿como sabes todo eso?

-Bueno ella entro al baño, y yo estaba ahí, ella comenzó a gritarme porque le había besado antes y luego cacheteado, y pues le expliqué todo lo de las trillizas

-Bueno, y Alexandria ¿Donde esta?

-mmm no lo se, pensé que andaría por aquí

-No la he visto

-Voy a llamarla- digo sacando mi teléfono del bolso de Raven, se lo deje a ella para cuidarlo

-Hola- responde Alexandria

Suspiro y respondo

-Alexandria ¿Donde estas?

-Iba camino hacia la casa ,y en el camino había una botella de vidrio quebrada, una llanta se ponchó, ya se esta llevando la grúa el auto

-ok ¿te llevo a casa o algo?

-No Lex ,tomare un taxi ,estoy bien

-Pues yo no, voy hacia ti ¿Donde estas?

Se oye su suspiro a través de la línea,significa que me dejara llevarla

Me dice donde esta y le digo que voy para haya

-Ok, Alycia ,voy con Alexandria- dice Lexa- dice que se le poncho una llanta

-Bueno entonces vamos contigo -dice Anya y Lincon asiente, que estuvieron mirando la conversación todo el tiempo

-Bueno si quieren

-Bueno ,no es como si tuviera mucha opción, tu me trajiste, tu me llevas de vuelta- dice Raven

-gracias por tu apoyo Rae

-Oh vamos Lex ,se le poncha una llanta a Alexandria, ¿entonces? No es como si no tuviera dinero para pagar un taxi

-Ok Raven, entiendo que no te agrade Alexandria ,pero sigue siendo mi hermana ,y me preocupo por ella, es mi deber

-Lo sé Lex, pero no se si ella haga lo mismo por ti

-¿Que insinúas Raven?- digo y me estoy comenzando a enfadar un poco

-Oh vamos Lexa no actúes como si no supieras, ella te ha quitado novias, portado mal contigo, recuerdas a Alyson, tu te enamoraste de ella, aunque no quieras admitirlo y Alexandria te la quito Lexa, ella no pensó en ti, solo en ella, y tu lloraste Lexa MUCHO y ¿Que hizo ella? solo dijo "lo siento, no creí que ella fuera tan importante para ti" pero vamos ,la forma en que tu veías a Alyson ,era la forma en que cualquier persona enamorada mira a la persona con la que esta enamorada Lexa y cualquiera hubiera notado lo enamorada que estabas

-Y que quieres que haga Raven, que le valla a reclamarle por algo de años

-No Lexa, que lo aceptes

-¡¿Aceptar que?!- grito, porque no se cual es el propósito de Raven de esta conversación

-¡Que no se preocupa por ti, no como tu a ella!

-Que sabes tu

-oh no lo se Lexa, lo he visto

-Basta Raven, no quiero pelear contigo de esto- digo sabiendo que no terminara bien

-Si porque sabes que tengo razón Lexa, lo sabes pero lo niegas, acéptalo, ella no te quiere como tu a ella, porque si te quisiera no te hubiera quitado a Alyson, o cualquiera de tus otras novias, eso no es lo que hacen las hermanas ¡vamos Lexa acéptalo!

-¡Bueno lo acepto! Lo acepto Raven, ella no me quiere o se preocupa por mi ¡Eso querías oír! Que aunque me preocupe por ella aun así seguirá siendo la misma perra que es conmigo , porque créeme lo se Raven

-Entonces porque sigues asiendolo, quiero decir es tu hermana y todo, pero ir por ella, en vez de que ella fuera en taxi a la casa, es mucho- dice Raven y justo en ese momento exploto

-¡Porque se lo prometí a mi padre ,que no importa que pasara, las cuidaría a ellas cuando el no estuviera!

-¿Que?- dice Raven sorprendida

Me tranquilizo un poco, porque no estaba en mis planes decirle esto enfrente de Alycia, ella no sabe, ni siquiera mi mama, se entero hace 2 semanas mi papá que tiene Cancer ,solo le quedan 1 año, los doctores dijeron que las posibilidades de sobrevivir son pocas, fue cuando mi preocupación por mis hermanas incremento mas, si algo le pasa a alguna de ellas, no me lo perdonaría, se lo prometí a papá.

Veo que Alycia comienza a llorar

-Alycia lo siento mucho- la abrazo y la consoló

-¿Porque no dijo nada?- dice llorando

-No quería preocuparlos Alycia, quiere disfrutar el tiempo con ustedes, se va a tomar unos días libres en el trabajo para estar con nosotros

-Pero ¿porque a ti? ¿Porque no a Alexandia?- pregunta Alycia ,sabiendo que según Alexandria tomaría la empresa cuando mi papá no estuviera o eso eran sus planes

-Bueno.. el no cree que ella deba dirigir la empresa

Todos tienes cara de sorpresa y tristeza por Alycia aun llorando un poco

-¿Porque? No entiendo Alexandria siempre ha querido dirigir la empresa porque no ella- dice Alycia

-El cree que es muy fría ,no le gusta lo que hizo conmigo, el sabe todo eso, y el cree que una persona con buen corazón y algo humilde como yo debería dirigir la empresa, el cree que Alexandria es algo mala y no es que no la quiera, solo que le gustaría que fuera yo la directora de la empresa

-¿Que piensas tu Lexa?- pregunta Alycia dejando un poco de llorar

-No lo se Alycia, es lo que papá quería pero no se si es lo que yo quiero, me gusta la fotografía, es lo que estudiare, no se si dejarlo por eso, pero aún así le termine diciendo que si, aceptare dirigir la empresa

La expresión de todos es de total sorpresa

-¿Pero tu pasión? Lexa estas dejando lo que te gusta

-Lo se Alycia ,pero mi papá dice que podría darles unas cuantas fotos que tome ,a alguna de las revistas con las que mi papá tiene negocios ,y ponerlas en la revista, podría funcionar, claro que mi prioridad seria dirigir la empresa

-No lo se Lexa, deberías hablarlo con Alexandria- dice Alycia

-Tengo pensado darle un porcentaje de la empresa y que tenga un lugar importante en ella

-Si, mejor vamonos ,Alexandria sigue haya

-Si vamos

Raven se acerca a mi y dice

-Siento lo de tu padre Lexa

-Lo se, me exalte un poco, no debí decir eso, mi papá me dijo que no dijera nada

-Lexa cada persona de tu familia merece saberlo, no es algo a la ligera

-Pero el me lo pidió Raven , si el me lo pidió ,yo debería poder hacerlo

-Lexa apenas eres una chica

-Pero aún si tengo que hacerlo, deberíamos irnos

-Raven y Alycia nos dejan solas un minuto

-Si estaremos afuera- dice Raven

Una vez que se van, Anya comienza a hablar

-Lexa creo que será mejor si te vas con ellas solas, tienen de cosas que hablar

-Si Lexa siento que tengas que pasar por esto, pero será mejor que vayas con ellas a hablar de tu papá

-Chicos no hablare de mi papá, se lo prometí y lo cumpliré, le pediré a Alycia que lo guarde en secreto, mi papá quiere hacer sus últimos momentos con ellos especiales

-No lo se Lexa no parece la mejor idea-dice Lincon

-Pero es la que se debe tomar, ¿no quieren venir?

-No Lexa ,estaremos bien- dice Lincon

-Adiós Lexa- dice y se levanta y cada uno de ellos me abraza fuerte

POV Clarke

Me quiero ir, me siento cansada ,lo cual es extraño,pero como sea, me despido de mis amigos

Camino hacia la salida, alguien me empuja y caigo pero antes de caer unos brazos me sujetan

Tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me esta mirando a los ojos, tiene ojos verdes.. Es Lexa

-Ho.. hola

-Hola rubia-dice sonriendo de una manera tan coqueta que me sonrojo

-Eres adorable- dice Lexa, y me sonrojo aun mas, Lexa suelta sus brazos de mi cintura, pero quiero tanto que se queden ahí, pero dejó que me suelte

-Me tengo que ir, sabes deberías darme tu numero, para evitar que te sigas cayendo - dice Lexa- ya sabes por tu seguridad- dice sonriendo y me esta encantando tanto esa sonrisa

-Bueno en realidad me empujaron, pero esta bien- digo con una sonrisa- nunca se sabe

Me pasa su numero y lo apunto, y no puedo evitar una sonrisa en mi cara

-Adiós Clarke- dice

-Adiós Lexa

POV Lexa

Me pareció tan adorable Clarke y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, decidí pedirle su numero pero termine dandole el mío

Haci que esta en ella llamarme o no, lo se, ella se beso con mis dos hermanas pero con Alycia fue un accidente y Alexandria, bueno eso es diferente, pero estoy dispuesta a olvidarlo, todavía no me conocía, aparte quiero conocerla, hay algo en ella que me hace querer mas

Voy con Raven y Alycia, que están en el auto esperándome

-Hola- dice Alycia- ¿De que hablaste con Anya y Lincon?

-De nada importante Alycia- digo- Alycia necesito que me prometas que no diras nada acerca de nuestro Padre ¿Me lo prometes?

-Como puedes hacerme que te prometa eso

-Fue lo que mi papá me hizo prometer y yo se que es difícil pero tan siquiera hasta que hable con mi papá mañana ¿Si?

Me mira y suspira y me dice

-Ok lo haré pero prométeme tu a mi que hablaras con el

-Te lo prometo Alycia, ahora tu me lo prometes a mi

-Esta bien Lexa, te lo prometo

-Bien vamos hacia donde esta Alexandria- le digo

Una vez que llegamos esta Alexandria un poco manchada del vestido

-¿donde diablos estaban? Llevo esperando como 20 minutos

-Lo siento surgió un problema en la fiesta, pero estamos bien

-Sabes Lexa a la próxima que me hagas esperar tanto siquiera dime para poder ir en taxi

-Sabes Alexandria no es tarde, si quieres vete, quería ver si estabas bien, aparentemente lo estas, anda llama a un taxi ,de mientras nosotras nos vamos- digo enojada porque las palabras de Raven tienen tanta razón que me enoja que sean tan ciertas

-¡Que mierda estas haciendo Lexa!-dice Alexandria indignada-ahora voy a ir contigo, no te espere como una estupida todos estos minutos como para que me hagas esto

-Bueno ,lo de estupida fue opcional

-No se que te pasa ,pero mas te vale que pares ahora mismo de ser una maldita perra conmigo

Tenía tantas cosas para decirle en la cara, el hecho que me diga que yo soy una maldita perra ,me hace ver que ni siquiera ella se ha dado cuenta que todos estos año ella ha estado siendo una maldita perra conmigo, pero mejor me callo, ya no quiero pelear hoy con nadie mas

-Sabes mejor sube antes de que me arrepienta- digo enojada

Esta apunto de decir algo pero la detengo antes de que diga algo y digo

-Entra al maldito auto Alexandria

Ella me mira sorprendida por mi actitud y suspira indignada y sube

Llegamos a casa con Raven y mis 2 hermanas ,estoy muy cansada, solo quiero dormir

-Buenas noches a todos -digo- Raven ,tu ven conmigo

Y Raven obedece, vamos hacia mi habitación

-¿Me quedare aquí a dormir o me llevaras a casa?- dice Raven

-Quédate conmigo por favor- digo sintiéndome algo sola, aún sabiendo que no lo estoy, no puedo evitar ese sentimiento en mi

Raven ve mi expresión y me abraza, sin sentirlo, comienzan a salir lagrimas de mis ojos

-Todo estará bien Lexa

-Tu no sabes eso

-Tienes razón no lo se, pero solo hay que esperar lo mejor

-No se que haré sin mi papá, es decir, no es como si estuviera muy apegada a el, pero nunca me imagine una vida sin el

-Lexa escúchame- dice Raven- todavía tienes tiempo con él aún puedes estar con el, quizás el venza el Cancer

-Los doctores dijeron que era poco probable

-Si bueno los doctores no lo saben todo

Bostezó y me tranquilizo un poco

-deberíamos dormir ¿Que te parece?

-Me encantaría

Nos acomodamos en la cama, ella me abraza y no me siento tan sola,justo cuando me estoy por dormir Raven me dice

-Bien, buenas noches Lex

-Buenas noches Rae

NOTA: Actualize más pronto de lo que planee ,porque no tenía nada que hacer ?

En cuanto a la historia, decidí hacer esto con el papá de Lexa , pensé que es importante resaltar la relación que tiene con sus padres, la relación de Alexandria y Lexa tienen es mala, lo tenía pensado hacerla Haci su relación y lo estoy haciendo,

y en cuanto a Clexa pronto pondré mas escenas Clexa ? ﾟﾑﾌ?

¡Espero que les guste! ❤️

Y ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Alycia! ? ﾟﾎﾉ? ﾟﾎﾂ


	6. Capitulo 5

Despierto con Raven acurrucada ,me separo de ella, y me levanto al baño, lavo mis dientes y me baño

Una vez que salgo, envuelta en una toalla, veo que Raven sigue dormida, pienso en lo de ayer, y me comienza a doler la cabeza, dormir con Raven me sirvió de mucho, ella es como una hermana para mi, siempre ha estado ahí para mi, justo como ayer.

No sabia que hacer, por un lado puedo hacer lo que mi papá me dijo y dedicarme a la empresa pero estaría dejando a la fotografía cómo segundo.

Solo no quiero defraudar a mi papá quiero que esté orgulloso de mi, quizás lo este ahora, pero eso es algo que no se.

No se como reaccionara Alexandria, ella entrara para estudiar, para aprender sobre la compañía, de una manera independiente

Y ahora mi papá cree que no es la indicada, eso es lo único que me impide el dirigir la compañía, mi hermana

Hoy mi papá comenzará a pasar mas tiempo con nosotros, el se quedara en casa, supongo que haremos la cena aquí , cosa que es bastante raro, pero es bueno

Escojo la ropa que usare, unos pantalones ajustados negros, una blusa de manga larga, color blanca y de cuello v, y unas botas negras, con el pelo recogido en una liga

Es algo diferente a lo que uso, pero hoy será un día diferente, así que podría funcionar

Levanto a Raven gritándole pero ella solo gruñe

-Raven si no te levanta le llamare a cada unos de tus ex novios y les diré que quieres una segunda oportunidad - digo cuando no parece que vaya a hacerme caso

-No te atreverías - dice con voz adormilada

-Pruébame

-Eres increíblemente fastidiosa, no puedo creer que me haya encontrado a alguien como tu

-Es lo mismo que pienso de ti Rae

Ella se levanta y gruñe al instante, todavía no creyendo lo que le decía Lexa de los ex novios pero mejor no arriesgándose

Una vez que regresa del baño me mira y noto que está preocupada por mi, por lo de ayer

-Estoy mejor Rae, no necesitas preocuparte

-Lexa yo siempre voy a preocuparme por ti

Sonríe por que yo siempre me preocupare por ella también

-Lo se y lo aprecio, pero deberías cambiarte y te llevo a tu casa de nuevo

Suspira y se que en su casa no es exactamente feliz

-Rae si quieres te puedes quedar aquí sabes

-Me quedaría aquí si tu me necesitas entonces ¿Me necesitas Lexi?

-Siempre te necesitaré - digo sabiendo que ayer me hubiera sentido tan sola si ella no hubiera estado aqui conmigo, y se que no tiene una gran relación con su mamá así que le estaría asiendo un favor

-Entonces no se diga mas, vamos a mi casa pero solo por ropa y me quedo aquí

POV Clarke

Estoy en mi casa y no se que hacer, entrare a escuela en 2 días peroya tengo todo, los útiles, los cuadernos, la mochila, todo

De repente unos ojos verdes vienen a mi mente y no puedo evitar pensar en su sonrisa también, no se que me pasa, solo la conoci ayer y no dejo de pensar en ella.

Tengo miedo de que me rechaze , ¿el que haya besado a sus 2 hermanas afectaría en su decisión de salir conmigo?

Pensando eso me arrepiento de haber besado a Alexandria y su otra hermana.

Quiero decir, Incluso me acuerdo de Lexa perfectamente pero me cuesta acordarme de momentos con Alexandria conociéndola antes, no me acuerdo de sus palabras exactamente pero de Lexa me acuerdo de todas y cada una de Ella.

Necesito un consejo.

Voy hacia la casa de Octavia, toco el timbre y tarda 5 minutos en abrir, una vez que habré se ve a Octavia con ojeras, despeinada y acabándose de levantar por su aspecto

-Te ves tan hermosa - digo en burla y su cara demuestra que no le hace burla entonces quito mi cara de burla aun queriéndome reír

-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Son las 3 de la tarde O

-Esa es la definición de temprano

-Como tu digas O, escucha tengo que pedirte un concejo

-Esta bien, sueltalo

-Mira, ayer en la fiesta me conoci una chica, hermosa, con unos labios que me hace querer besarlos con una necesidad que no tienes idea, y sus ojos ,oh dios, sus ojos son increíblemente verdes que me hace querer mirarlos todo el día,y tiene un gran cuerpo que me hace querer desmayarme de solo mirarlo, porque si tan solo la hubieras visto Octavia me entenderías - una vez que termino me pregunto de donde demonios salió eso, pero es como me siento y se siente muy bien poder decírselo a alguien.

-Estoy muy seguro de que no lo haría, pero sigue - dice Octavia sorprendida de verme así, y la entiendo yo misma me sorprendo estando así

-Bien, antes de todo eso, recuerdas a Alexandria - Octavia asiente confusa de como entraba ella en la historia - bueno ella y yo nos besamos, después ella se tuvo que ir y cuando la vi pensé que había regresado y luego lo de Finn y todo eso - sabiendo que ella estaba ahí cuando paso - pues me bese por accidente con una de sus hermanas - solo veo a Octavia como se cae la mandíbula y sigo - resulta que me confundí con Alexandria que tienen la misma cara - suspiro - son trillizas

-Espera ¡¿Trillizas?! - grita Octavia

-Lo se O, déjame terminar - dije - bueno después de que me cacheteara, cosa que tu viste, voy al baño y me encuentro con la otra hermana, se llama Lexa y es.. - no puedo expresarlo y suspiro - simplemente diferente a todas

-Ok entonces te besaste con sus 2 hermanas y luego te gusta la tercera - dice con un tono de sorpresa y burla

-Si Octavia lo entiendo , no es la mejor situación pero no se que hacer , Lexa me dio su numero después

-Espera te dio su numero , habiendo tu besado a sus 2 hermanas, ¿esta loca o que? - ve mi cara un poco dolida porque quizás no quiera salir conmigo después de todo

-Oh Clarke, lo siento, no quise decir eso. Solo que no es normal , pero ¿que es lo que quieres hacer? - dice no entiendo hacia donde voy

-Quiero saber que le podría decir o hacer para que quiera salir conmigo, porque no nos vimos apenas unos 2 minutos, no se que hacer O

-Ok no entres en pánico deberías enviarle un ¿Hola? - dice Octavia asimilando la situación - si quizás eso funcione, no la conoces bien Clarke , ahí que ver que dice

-Ok le enviare el mensaje ahora mismo- digo decidida

Saco mi teléfono y le envió el mensaje a Lexa diciendo solo Hola

-bien ¿que le enviaste? - dice Octavia

-¿Como que que le envié? - digo confundida y alterada por lo que dijo - lo que tu me dijiste

-¡¿Solo eso?! ¿Encerio Clarke? pensé que eras la lista ,algo como no se, un "Hola que tal? Soy Clarke" hubiera funcionado

-¡Pues no lo se Octavia hice lo que me pidiste! - dije sintiendo que estoy entrando en pánico, seguro no me contesta y lo arruine

En ese momento me lleva un mensaje

-¡Es ella! - dije gritando con pánico y alivio aun sin saber que hacer

-Pues contéstale imbecil - dice Octavia desesperada por mi corpotamiento - espera ¿que dice?

Lexa:

¿Hola?.. ¿Quién eres?

-Dice que quien soy ¿que le digo?

-¡Clarke! Dile que eres Clarke

-oh cierto

Clarke:

Lo siento , soy Clarke

Lexa:

Hola Clarke :)

-Me dijo "Hola Clarke" ¿Que le digo? - digo no sabiendo como comportarme lo cual es raro

Octavia parece pensarlo y dice

-Dile que si te recuerda

-Me dijo "Clarke" Octavia seguro es porque me recuerda

-Lo se Clarke, es para comenzar una conversación

-No se- dudo porque no quiero arruinarlo, Lexa me hace sentir diferente y en verdad quiero conocerla

-Haber déjame ami - y me arrebata el teléfono inmediatamente trato de quitárselo pero es difícil, duramos así unos minutos

-Listo, de nada - dice Octavia con una sonrisa

-¿Que has hecho? - dije mientras reflejo en mi cara pánico, miedo y enojo al mismo tiempo

-Lo que tu no hubieras hecho en unos mil años, de nada

Miro la conversación

Clarke:

Oye quizás deberíamos ir a un lugar, para conocerte mejor, la fiesta no fue el lugar el mejor lugar, ¿Que dices?

Lexa:

Claro pero hoy no puedo , ¿Mañana?

Clarke:

Claro me encantaría, no puedo esperar , te parece si a las 7:30pm te recojo a tu casa.. ¿me mandas tu dirección?

Lexa:

¡Claro! ? (Dirección)

-Octavia no debiste hacerlo - dije con enfado en mi voz pero estoy agradecida de que lo haya hecho

-oh vamos Clarke me lo agradeces solo dilo

Suspiro y por ella veré a Lexa mañana asi que..

-Gracias O

-Wooow de verdad te debe de gustar mucho, no pensé que me fueras a agradecer

-Mañana veré a Lexa, eso es lo único que importa

POV Lexa

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Rae!

-Oh vamos Lexi te lo mereces, ella es sexy ¿Cual es el problema?

-Que se beso con mis 2 hermanas, quizas ese sea el problema

-Si si si se beso con con Alexandria y Alycia ¿entonces? Ya ha pasado antes y esta chica si te gusta me lo acabas de contar antes de que te mandara los mensajes , si te hace sentir esas cosas, no deberías dejarla ir

-apenas la conozco Rae

-Lo se , ¡No es grandioso! - dice Raven emocionada

-No saldre con ella - dije con el pánico entrando en mi

-Oh no ¡Claro que saldrás con ella!no le mande mensajes desde tu celular para nada

-No te dije que lo hicieras Raven, tu lo hiciste

-Bueno si mas no recuerdo le mande tu dirección , así que no hay escapatoria- dice sonriendo Raven

-Que tal si es una secuestradora y tu le enviaste la dirección

-Oh Lexa que exagerada eres, bien que quieres

Suspiro y si quiero estar con Clarke , en verdad quiero ,pero saber que Alexandria ha besado ha varias novias que he tenido, me hace pensar que hará lo mismo con Clarke, aparte de que ya la beso, no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer

-Ok porque no me dices que pasa Lexa

-Alexandria ya ha besado antes a varias novias que he tenido y ya beso a Clarke ¿Que pasa si lo intenta otra vez y ella se deja?

-Lexa no puedes vivir con el miedo de que Alexandria siempre hará eso, Clarke quizás no sea como las otras, cada persona es diferente y la que no pueda ver lo increíble que eres y en vez de eso irse con lo más fácil que sería tu hermana, entonces puede joderse porque tu definitivamente no mereces a alguien así en tu vida

Pienso en las palabras de Raven y tiene razón ,no puedo seguir así y no permitiré que siga así, lo que siento con Clarke es algo diferente que no había sentido con nadie antes y no pienso que Alexandria me quite eso.

Estamos cenando con mis padres y hermanas, y Raven.

Alycia me esta mirando porque le prometí que hablaría con nuestro padre y no lo he hecho, no se como

Decidí mandarle un mensaje

Lexa:

Hablare con nuestro padre pronto, lo prometo

Alycia me mira cuando termina y suspira

-Bien padre no es por se maleducada pero es extraño que estés aquí - dice Alexandria

-Bueno ya que lo dices, decidí sacar unas vacaciones, para estar con ustedes, no me gusta el estar lejos de ustedes, nunca me ha gustado

\- Bueno en ese caso deberíamos salir en familia - dice mi mamá emocionada

-¿Que propones mamá? - dice Alycia

-Deberíamos ir a una feria, haci nos divertiríamos todos

-Faltan 2 días para entrar a la universidad, ¿cuando seria eso? - preguntó un poco preocupada por que mi salida con Clarke no pueda ser

-¿Que tal si mañana?

-No creo poder ir- dije inmediatamente y todos me voltean a ver - mañana veré a una amiga que no veo hace mucho tiempo y es muy especial- dije mintiendo, no quiero que se enteren de Clarke, no todavía - que tal si vamos al siguiente día, ya saben un día antes de entrar a clases

-Bueno si es muy importante para ti ir mañana entonces esta bien, iremos al siguiente, lo importante es estar en familia - dice mi mamá concluyendo

Me llega un mensaje de Raven

Raven Reyes?:

Con que una amiga ?

Miro a Raven y tiene una cara burlona mirándome

Lexa:

Cállate Reyes, no les quiero decir todavía de Clarke

Raven Reyes?:

Esta bien, pero pronto les tendrás que decir, solo digo

Leí el mensaje de Raven y decidí ignorarlo

Una vez la cena se acaba decidí ir con mi padre

\- Papá .. Necesitamos hablar

El me mira y entiende lo que quiero decir

-Esta bien pero vamos hacia mi oficina

Una vez en la oficina , se sienta en la silla y yo me siento en la

silla delante de el, me mira y dice

-Lexa ¿tienes una duda? acerca de la empresa

-No es la empresa lo que me preocupa es Alexandria, como se lo tomara

-¿Como crees que se lo tomara?

-Sabes como se lo tomara.. mal

-Lexa entonces ¿que podría hacer?, ya sabes mi opinión sobre esto

-Deberíamos hablar con Alexandria sobre esto, merece saberlo, ella estudiara sobre empresas, merece seguir su pasión.. Si es que tiene una

-Quizás tengas razón - dice mi papá pensándolo

-Iré a llamar a Alexandria- dije parándome de mi asiento

Una vez que Alexandria y yo estamos en la oficina nos sentamos en una silla cada una

-Bien ¿para que me quieren?

-Alexandia te tenemos que decir algo pero queremos que te lo tomes de la mejor manera posible

-No puedo prometer nada - dice sonriendo

-Alexandria decidi que Lexa será mejor como directora de la compañía

La cara de Alexandria cambia inmediatamente a de enojo y sorpresa

-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿porque demonios dices eso?!

-Alexandria cálmate por favor

-¡No lo entiendo padre! ¿porque Lexa y no yo?

-Por la cosas que le has hecho a tu hermana Alexandria, no es justo , y si así tratas a tus hermanas no me imagino a la empresa

-¡No es justo! Siempre la has querido más que ami

-Claro que no ,estas viendo las cosas mal , las quiero quiero a las tres por igual

-¡No es cierto! - grita Alexandria y comienza a llorar

-Alexandria por favor- dije mientras trato de abrazarla, ella se resiste y me empuja hacia la pared

-Es mejor, pero si insistes en quedarte en la empresa, podría darte un lugar importante en ella - dije tratando de calmarla

-No Lexa no lo entiendes sabes muy bien que yo debería ser la directora no tu, deje lo que fuera alguna vez a estudiar para enfocarme en la empresa y ahora resulta que tu eres la que dirigirá la empresa

-Tómalo de la mejor manera, es una oportunidad para que tu elijas lo que quieres hacer

-No lo entiendes

Alexandria mirandome con enojo ,aun llorando y se va cerrando la puerta muy fuerte

-Quizás no fue la mejor decisión - dije rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

-No créeme lo fue, la reacción de Alexandria - suspira - siempre pensé que sería así, pero cuando le dijiste que podría ser una oportunidad para ella para empezar de nuevo, ella solo siguió enojada, no pensó en ella en lo que podría hacer, ella solo se enojo porque elegí que tu fueras la que dirigiera la empresa

-Quizás ella en realidad quería la empresa

-Lexa aun no lo entiendes, no solo es esto es la forma que te ha tratado estos años, ella se enoja cuando te ponen más atención a ti, ella te envidia, esa es la razón por la que se ha besado con varias de tus novias

-No entiendo, porque a mi, que hay de Alycia

-Bueno te acuerdas cuando Alexandria beso a un novio de Alycia, recuerdas como Alycia fue con tu madre y yo para decirnos lo que Alexandria hizo, como Alycia beso a una persona con la que Alexandria había besado antes, Alycia nunca dejo que Alexandria haga eso

-Lo sé papá pero recuerdas como Alycia no le hablo a Alexandria por 3 semanas, tu y mi mamá tuvieron que hacer que se reconciliaran, eso es lo que quiero evitar con Alexandria, la familia siempre va primero y es algo que tu me enseñaste

-Claro y es cierto , pero a Alexandria no le da importacia lo sentimientos tuyos cuando hace eso, la importancia de hacerse ver mas es mas grande que tus sentimientos, ella ha besado a varias de tus novias para que la atención se vaya a ella y no me mal interpretes Lexa ella te quiere, pero ella esta consumida por la envidia y el enojo.

Fue por eso que no podía dejarle la empresa, alguien que tiene esos pensamientos no puede dirigir la compañía

-Deberíamos llevarla a un psicólogo o algo

-No se si ella quiera ir, o si pueda hacerla ir

-Deberíamos intentarlo - dije insistiendo, no tenía idea que Alexandria lo hacia por necesidad a hacerse ver mas

-Un paso a la vez Lexa, primero tiene que asumir la idea de no dirigir la empresa

suspiro dándome por vencida, tiene razón mi papa, no puedo evitar preocuparme por Alexandria, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que pasara cuando me enamore y Alexandria tenga la necesidad de besar a la mujer de la que me enamore para hacerse ver mas

Clarke viene a mi mente por alguna razón y pienso en sus ojos hermosos azules

NOTA:

Ok se que es algo complicada la historia pero solo piensen en esto cuando la lean:

Lexa es nuestra Lexa ? es el personaje principal ?￢ﾝﾤ️ quien estará amorosamente con Clarke #Clexa ?

Alexandria es la hermana incomprendida malvada ? ﾟﾘﾈ

Alycia es la hermana simpática ,que esta enamorada de Maia ?￢ﾝﾤ️

Gracias por leer ❤️


	7. Capítulo 6

POV Lexa

No se que hacer, ¿Como podría saber que llevar puesto a una cita con una persona que apenas conoces? ,Ni siquiera se a donde me llevara, necesito la ayuda de alguien.

-Raven necesito tu ayuda - dije desesperada por que alguien me diga que hacer

-¿Que paso Lexi?

-No se que hacer Rae, por favor ven

-Ok voy para haya

Después de 10 minutos Raven por fin llego, una vez que estamos en mi habitación, tengo ropa en la cama, tirada en el piso

-Ok Lexa vamos a pensar ¿Que le gusta a Clarke?

-eemmm el azul - dije por el azul de sus ojos

-Eso no Lexa, te pregunte que le gusta para averiguar a donde te llevara , para saber que ponerte

-No lo se Raven , te dije que apenas la conozco

-Lexa sabes que no vamos a seguir haciendo esto, vamos a ponerte sexy y hermosa como siempre, solo déjame arreglarte, yo escojo la ropa y tu solo te callas hasta ver el resultado ¿Ok?

-Ok - dije dándome por vencida cansada de no encontrar algo

Lexa con la ayuda de Raven termina usando unos pantalones negros ajustados, unos tacones negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca un poco transparente que dejaba ver su brasier negro,

Raven insistió en maquillarme y finalmente accedí, me puso un poco de sombras en los ojos, pinto mis cejas, me puso labial, y rimel en las pestañas, me puse mi esclava con mi nombre y un collar con un corazón.

Quede bastante bien.

-Lista, estas hermosa Lexa y todavía faltan 20 minutos - dice sonriendo por el que le haya llamado 2 horas antes, tardaron mucho en hallar algo que Lexa no rechazara cuando Raven se harto y decidió no dejar hablar a Lexa mas

-Gracias Raven

-De nada Lexi, solo trata de disfrutar esta cita ¿Sii?

-Lo intentare, la voy a conocer apenas no se como vayan a ser las cosas

-Lo sé, pero no te veías así de emocionada desde.. Bueno desde Alison - dice recordándome a mi ex novia - no te quiero recordar a ella - dice sabiendo que las cosas con Alison no terminaron bien, ella me engaño con Alexandria, las descubrí besándose mientras yo iba al baño, estábamos en un antro, regreso y estaban solo besándose, ella me dijo que tomo mucho hasta confundirse pero esa noche íbamos distintas Alexandria y yo, no había tomado tanto al grado de confundirse, Alison me mintió, lo se porque en sus ojos no vi la verdad, solo miedo y arrepentimiento.. Supongo que miedo a perderme y arrepentimiento por besar a mi hermana - solo quiero que recuerdes que aunque Clarke se haya besado con Alexandria no quiere decir que es igual que Alison

Suspiro y si ya he pensado en la posibilidad de que Clarke sea igual que Alison, solo espero que no lo sea, apenas la conozco pero me hace sentir de una manera mucho mas fuerte de lo que hacia Alison y apenas la conozco, eso me preocupa, porque tengo miedo de que si es igual que Alison me romperá el corazón con mucha más intensidad de lo que hizo Alison y eso me aterra.

-Apenas la conozco Raven, se que no es Alison, pero no puedo rechazar el hecho de que quizás lo sea

-Solo no pienses en esa zorra mientras estés con Clarke - dice Raven resaltando la palabra zorra enojada de acordarse en todo lo que me hizo

-No lo haré Rae

POV Clarke

Estoy nerviosa, ya estoy vestida, me puse un vestido con un estampado de flores, unos tacones, no quería ponerme tacones pero quizás Lexa se ponga y no me quiero ver enana al lado de ella.

Temo que no le guste, me siento de una manera que no me he sentido antes con nadie, apenas la conozco, pero no creo encontrarle un defecto.

Faltan 15 minutos para nuestra cita, me dirijo hacia su casa , cuando llego noto una casa gigante y elegante , no es que la mía sea pequeña, solo que no es gigante como la de ella es.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su casa y presiono el timbre

Y abren la puerta y la persona que no quería, abre la puerta

POV Alexandria

Tocan el timbre y como estoy cerca de la puerta abro

Me llevo una sorpresa al encontrarme con quien esta en la puerta

¿Cómo sabe donde vivo?

-Woow no sabia que eras tan acosadora

-Lo siento Alexandria, pero no eres tu la que vine a ver - dijo con una cara de disculpa. Clarke.

No entiendo a quien viene a ver si no es yo. Entonces entiendo que es una excusa para verme sin lucir desesperada y sonrio.

-Entonces quien es , si no es yo - dije sonriendo seductoramente, este es el momento para llevarla a mi habitación.

-A mi - dijo una voz determinada a mis espaldas, volteo y veo a Lexa ¿Celosa? -vino a verme a mi, así que nos vamos ahora- dice caminando a Clarke

Esta situación me hace reír

\- Enserio Lexa te vas con la persona con la que me bese y tuve sexo - dije mintiendo en la última, quizás no haya tenido sexo con Clarke pero lo tendré. Entre Lexa y yo, siempre seré yo.

-¿Que dijiste? - pregunta Lexa enojada, celosa diría también, me causa gracia verla de este modo es.. divertido

-Lo que oíste hermana

-Eso no es cierto - dice Clarke confundida por mi actitud

-Clarke porque mientes cariño

Lexa se mira herida, aunque eso debería ponerme triste, no lo hace, ella y Alycia me quitaron el amor de mis padres, si hubiera sido hija única, hubieran estado hay para mi, hubiera sido todo diferente, no es justo, entonces yo no soy justa con ellas.

-Lexa por favor créeme, entre ella y yo no paso nada- dice Clarke, Lexa se mira indecisa, no sabiendo que hacer, yo solo suspiro aburrida de esta situación entonces me dirijo a Clarke y la beso

Clarke inmediatamente trata de quitarme, pero soy mas fuerte, supongo que Lexa ve que la estoy besando a la fuerza, porque me agarra de la cintura y me avienta al piso.

Caigo de manera violenta por la manera fuerte en la que me lanzo.

No puedo creer lo que hizo, jamás había hecho algo así, el enojo crece adentro de mi, me dirijo hacia Lexa lista para golpearla, le doy un puñetazo pero antes de que mi puño golpee contra su cara ,ella agarra mi mano y la lleva hacia mi espalda, como los policías hacen con los criminales

Doy un grito de dolor

-Alexandria tienes que parar, no puedes seguir tratando de dañarme - dice Lexa su voz suena con dolor

Ella no lo entiende, jamás lo hará.

-Cállate Lexa, no sabes de lo que hablas - dije porque no lo hace y no pienso explicarle

-Entonces explícame - dice Lexa como una suplica

-Déjame ir Lexa

Tarda un minuto y me deja ir aventándome hacia adelante

-Porque no puedes aceptarlo, Clarke me quiere a mi, no a ti Lexa, no es como mi padre, no todos te prefieren a ti- dije el odio reflejándose en mi voz

-Nuestro padre nos quiere por igual Alexandria, tienes una obsesión por ser tu sola, pero acepta que somos tus hermanas y te queremos.. Te quiero Alexandria

-Me haces ver como la mala, pero no lo soy, tu lo eres Lexa

Lexa solo me mira por unos minutos

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Clarke- dice tomando la mano de Clarke

Dejándome enojada.

POV Clarke

Estoy sorprendida por la actitud de Alexandria, cuando la conocí no pensé que fuera así, después de ver como es no puedo creer que Lexa y ella tengan la misma cara pero tan diferentes personalidades.

-Clarke necesito que me digas que lo que dijo Alexandria no es cierto.. Por favor dime la verdad

Al ver como esta de herida me rompe el corazón, veo dolor en sus ojos, le afecta que su hermana sea así, verla así de esa manera me hace querer abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero ahora ella necesita que le diga la verdad.

-No Lexa, lo nuestro solo fue un beso, jamás paso mas de eso, y créeme jamás pasará, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberle besado, si pudiera cambiarlo lo haría Lexa y créeme que no significó nada para mi.

Dije mientras Lexa me miraba a los ojos, ella sonríe cuando termino

-Gracias necesitaba saberlo - dice aliviada y feliz

-¿Me crees?

-Si Clarke te creo puedo verlo en tus ojos, y no es como si mi hermana se haya ganado esa confianza

-¿Lo ha hecho antes?.. Ya sabes eso

-Si lo ha hecho, Alexandria es importante para mi pero cuando actúa así, me hace ver que ella no me quiere - dice Lexa con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Lo siento Lexa, no se que pueda decir porque no la conozco , pero si te conozco a ti, y quizás no te haya visto mucho pero no hace mucha falta porque he aprendido que eres una buena persona que se preocupa por su familia aun cuando se comportan de la manera en que lo hacen

Lexa se queda mirando a mis ojos y yo miro los de ella por lo que parece una eternidad.

-Deberíamos ir hacia donde me vayas a llevar - dijo Lexa

-Oh cierto - dije recordando que teníamos pendiente la cita, estaba tan perdida en sus ojos que me olvide de todo.

-Y ¿a donde me llevaras?

-Es una sorpresa

POV Lexa

Vamos en el auto de Clarke por un camino que ya conozco, ya se donde me llevara.

La feria

No me desagrada el lugar , de hecho es justo lo que necesito, quiero divertirme y estar con Clarke.

Una vez que llegamos Clarke se estaciona y me mira a los ojos, ella ya sabe que yo se donde estamos, me esta mirando nerviosa esperando que diga algo, pero quiero ver que dice ella primero ,entonces me quedo callada

-Entoncess... - dice Clarke invitándome a seguir

-¿Que quieres que te diga Clarke? - dije no entendiendo porque estoy segura que cualquier lugar que me hubiese llevado me hubiese encantado porque ella esta conmigo.

-No lo se, si te soy sincera, cambie de planes a ultimo minuto, estabas triste y que mejor que llevarte a la feria - dice sonriendo

-Inteligente Rubia - dije recordando como le llame así la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Entonces vamos

POV Clarke

Una vez que entramos hay una gran cantidad de juegos como montañas rusas, tiro al blanco, la casa de los sustos y muchos mas.

Primero vamos al juego donde lanzas un dardo donde rompes un globo de agua

Yo soy mala con la puntería, pero Lexa dice que quiere jugarlo así que lo juega.

Si revientas 3 globos de agua ganas un oso de peluche, hay diferentes tipos, desde pequeños hasta grandes, depende de la cantidad de globos que revientes

-Queremos jugar este juego - dice Lexa

-Son 5 dólares por persona

Lexa le da el dinero y ya siento que es dinero perdido, no es que no confíe en Lexa, solo que es casi imposible ganar uno de estos juegos.

Lexa tiene que tirar 6 dardos a los globos correctamente para ganar un peluche de tamaño gigante.

Lexa acierta al los primeros 3 globos pero ella decide ir por más

-¿Segura? - dije cuando le dieron los dardos

Lexa sonríe mirándome a los ojos con un brillo divertido en sus ojos

-Nunca lo he estado mas mi vida

Solo rio y dejo que juegue mirándola

Lexa le tira a los otros 2 globos y estoy sorprendida de la gran puntería que tiene.

Cuando Lexa da el ultimo dardo le atina de manera tan sencilla que sorprende

-Wooow - dije sorprendida de que le haya dado a los 6 globos

-¿Sorprendida? - dice Lexa divertida

-Un poco - dije divertidamente

-Bueno entonces ¿que peluche quieres?

-No Lexa es tu juego, tu lo ganaste no yo

-Oh vamos Clarke, déjame regalarte algo, como un agradecimiento de que hayas tenido que soportar a mi hermana

Me reí por lo que dijo porque en realidad si me molesto la actitud arrogante de Alexandria

-¿Segura? - dije no estando segura de que me quiera dar su premio

-Jamás he estado mas segura en mi vida - dice repitiendo la frase de nuevo

Entre los peluches, hay un mapache tamaño medio me parece adorable así que apunto hacia ese.

-Entonces ¿como le llamaremos? - pregunta Lexa una vez que me dan el peluche

-emmm que tal si.. ¿Aden?

Lexa me mira un poco sorprendida y me sonríe

-Sabes tengo un primo que se llama

así

-¿Enserio? - dije sorprendida porque justo dije el nombre de su primo sin querer, ella asiente - Bueno esta en pie todavía el nombre

-Claro , es un buen primo, no lo veo tanto porque vive lejos, pero nos llevamos bien

-Bueno en ese caso vamos a llevarnos a Aden a jugar con nosotras - dije sonriendo

Me encanta estar con Lexa es increíble la manera que me hace sentir con un gesto tan simple

Nos subimos a la montaña rusa, no parábamos de gritar, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía de esta manera, con Lexa me siento tan bien, nunca pensé sentirme de esta manera tan especial con alguien, bueno es razonable Lexa no es como cualquier otra persona, Lexa es especial.

Hablábamos de cosas como sus canciones favoritas y películas, tenemos unas cuantas en común, hay varias que no conozco pero planeo verlas.

Una vez que regresan de la montaña rusa estaban caminando hacia un nuevo juego cuando tropiezo con una piedra grande que no había visto, cuando estoy por caer Lexa se puso enfrente de mi agarrandome de la cintura.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella me sonríe nerviosamente, nos quedamos mirándonos y su mirada baja a mis labios, mi corazón acelera, tener a Lexa de esta manera hace que sienta que mi corazón va a explotar, miro a sus labios y es difícil dejar de mirarlos son tan perfectos y luego miro a sus ojos y son tan perfectos, bueno todo de ella es perfecto.

Ella se acerca a mi y mi respiración se hace pesada, estamos tan cerca siento su respiración contra mi boca y ya no puedo mas, cierro el espacio entre nosotras.

Se siente como el cielo tener los labios de Lexa contra los míos, Lexa mueve sus labios contra los míos, pongo mis manos en su cuello atrayéndola mas, nuestros cuerpos están muy pegados y me encanta esa sensación.

Lexa me besa de manera que me hace querer besarla todos los días, nunca había sentido algo haci en un beso, Lexa me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido jamás, me doy cuenta que me gusta Lexa, me gusta mucho.

No quiero parar enserio no quiero pero un niño se tropieza y cae hacia nosotras , empujándonos un poco, haciéndonos parar.

-Lo siento - se disculpa el niño y se va dejándonos a Lexa y a mi no sabiendo que hacer.

-Emmm deberíamos seguir jugando ya sabes - dije, porque no quiero apresurar las cosas mucho, apenas la conozco, ella es alguien especial para mi y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Lexa y yo nos subimos a una gran cantidad de juegos, hablamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, no las pasamos genial.

Decidimos que era tiempo de finalizar nuestra cita, nos divertimos mucho, pero ya se estaban haciendo las 12:30 AM y mi mamá no me deja estar tan tarde, siempre se preocupa de que este a salvo.

Cuando la lleve hacia su casa, la acompañe hasta la entrada

-Gracias Clarke hoy fue una noche increíble, me divertí mucho

-Bueno me alegro porque yo igual - dije sonriendo mientras la miro a los ojos, ella tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes.

La puerta se abre y espero que no sea Alexandria

-Lexa ¿Porque llegaste tan tarde? - pregunta una mujer que no conozco

-Oh no sabia que ibas a estar en casa - dice Lexa un poco sorprendida

-Si bueno hoy no me toca turno largo en el hospital

La mujer me nota sonríe y dice

-Lexa porque no me presentas a esta mujercita de aquí

\- Ella es Clarke, Clarke ella es mi mamá- dice y tienen cierto parecido, pero el hecho de que este enfrente de la mamá de Lexa me pone nerviosa

-Ho hola.. seño señora - dice trabada

Ella se ríe - No te preocupes Clarke esta bien, me llamo Leone

-Esta bien, Buenas noches Leone- miro a Lexa - Buenas noches Lexa

-Buenas noches Clarke - dice Lexa

Una vez que llego a mi casa con mi peluche Aden y lo abrazo muy fuerte una vez que estoy en mi cama acostada. Hoy fue una gran cita , estoy feliz cuando estoy con Lexa.

Lexa me hace feliz.

NOTA IMPORTANTE:

Cambie la introducción de Alexandria, lo hice diferente porque decidí cambiar el rumbo que tenía ella en la historia.

Si quieren ver lo que cambie que no es mucho, pero es algo

Y tarde mas de lo normal porque me bloquee un poco, pero por fin lo acabe.

Espero que te haya gustado, comenta lo que opinas, y vota ❤️

Por cierto llegamos a los 2,000 lecturas ❤️? ﾟﾎﾉ?, gracias que lo lean, lo aprecio mucho ❤️


	8. Capituló 7

**POV Lexa**

Despierte por la luz del sol pegando contra mi cara, checo mi celular es lo que siempre hago, tengo un mensaje de Clarke, lo abro inmediatamente

Clarke Griffin:

Buenos días Lexa ❤️

El corazón que pone en el mensaje hace que mi corazón acelere, lo cual lo consideraría imposible con otra chica, pero Clarke no es cualquier chica, ella hace que mi corazón acelere con cualquier simple detalle

Lexa Debnam:

Buenos días Clarke ❤️

Decidí enviarle lo mismo, no sabía muy bien que enviarle

Clarke Griffin:

Sabes me divertí mucho ayer, quizás deberíamos salir a tomar un café o quizás a comer, conozco muchos lugares.. ¿que dices?

Cuando termine de leer me emociono la posibilidad de volver a salir con Clarke de nuevo, pero entonces me acuerdo de que hoy tengo que salir en familia a la feria, porque mi papá quiere pasar mas tiempos con nosotros, y lo entiendo perfectamente, además ya falte a la cena que tuvieron ayer cuando decidí ir a la cita con Clarke ,no puedo faltar otra vez.

Me acuerdo de la pelea que tuve con Alexandria, me dañaron sus acciones y la forma en la que mintió, pero ya no dejare que me haga daño, es lo que ella quiere.

Lexa Debnam:

Lo siento, voy a estar ocupada este día, que dices el lunes..

Todavía no estoy segura de si estaré en la universidad, las clases comienzan el lunes, creo que mi papá en vez de ir a la universidad me enseñara sobre la empresa, por lo tanto no tendría que ocuparme de las tareas, horarios y cosas de la universidad en la tarde.

Clarke Griffin:

No estoy segura de si estaré ocupada o no, tendré que ir a la universidad y no se si tendré la tarde libre, pero si no lo estoy entonces podríamos salir ?

Debí saber que Clarke estaría con la universidad, ella me contó en nuestra cita que ella estudiara arte, me encanta dibujar, me gustaría que me enseñara dibujos de ella, pero cuando me dijo que hacia dibujos note en la manera que me lo dijo que no se lo decía a mucha gente, entonces no insistí

Una vez que me baño, y me visto, voy hacia la cocina, donde me encuentro a Alycia haciendo el desayuno y mi papá ayudándole, y mi mamá sentada en la mesa,no tenemos personal porque casi nadie esta en la casa

-Buenos días - salude

-Buenos días Lexa - dice mi papá y mi hermana

-¿Emocionada por lo de hoy? - dice mi hermana notablemente ella si lo esta

-Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora dijeron que seria?

-A las 12:00, falta una hora hija - dice mi papá- en cuanto a la universidad creo que ya sabes que no será necesario eso, pienso enseñarte la empresa yo mismo, ya que no nos queda mucho tiempo- dice mirándome y me entristece que me lo diga

Alycia sabe lo que mi papá quiere decir y se nota como su humor cambia un poco, está tratando ser fuerte

-Y bien que ¿hicieron de comer? - dije tratando de cambiar de tema - se ve delicioso

-Gracias Alycia decidió hacer el desayuno y decidí ayudarla es una gran cocinera

Comimos y mi mamá se nos unió, la única que faltaba era Alexandria

-¿Donde esta Alexandria?

-Ella salió con Costia a comer - dijo Alycia

-Bueno deberían llamarle todavía falta ir a la feria

-Si la llamare no te preocupes Lexa

Pasa media hora y mi hermana no ha llegado, me preocupa que no vaya a venir, ella tiene que estar con mi papá

-Lexa ya hable con Alexandria no va a venir

-¿Como que no va a venir? Quedamos de que se saldríamos en familia - dije un tanto enojada, es decir, ella salió con Costia no es como si no la viera todo el tiempo es su mejor amiga

-Si dijo que Costia la había invitado y no pudo negarse

-Bueno entonces supongo que tendremos que salir sin ella - dije porque no tengo mucho ánimo también de ver a Alexandria, no después de lo de ayer.

Mi padre no luce tan convencido pero igual asiente igual mi mamá

Llegamos a la feria la misma que Clarke y yo fuimos ayer, los recuerdos me invaden, recuerdo como Clarke y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, fue tan especial, la extraño y no llevo mas que un par de horas separada de ella, es impresionante el efecto que tiene en mi.

Decidimos subirnos a un par de juegos como la montaña rusa, siempre nos a gustado la adrenalina así que nos subimos a ese tipo de juego, mis padres se subieron a carritos chocones

Dejándonos a Alycia y a mi.

-¿Que tal todo con Maia? - pregunte sabiendo que a Alycia le gusta

-Hemos hablado, tenemos cosas en común - dice sonriendo

-¿Han dado su primer beso?

-¿Que?- dice un poco nerviosa- emm no todavía no

-¿Planeas hacerlo?

-No quiero presionarla, solo quiero que todo sea perfecto

Asiento en entendimiento, lo mío con Clarke no fue muy romántico , es decir, un niño no empujo separándonos de nuestro primer beso, pero con ella todo es perfecto así que no puedo quejarme

-Y tu Lexa ¿Alguien que te interese?

Pienso en Clarke y formo una sonrisa inconscientemente, Alycia mira mi sonrisa y con con cara entusiasmada y sorprendida me dice

-¡Entonces si hay alguien!, ¿la conozco? No sabia que había alguien ¿Porque no me lo contaste?

-Alycia paso hace poco, apenas la conozco - dije tratando de calmarla

-Y aún así te hace sonreír de esa manera, vamos Lexa dime ¿Como se llama? - dice entusiasmada

-Esta bien - rendida ,se que no me dejara de molestar con ello - Se llama Clarke

-Y bien.. - dice invitándome a seguir, suspire

-En realidad si la conoces, de hecho la conociste en la fiesta - Alycia piensa intentando recordar alguna persona nueva que haya conocido

-Alycia.. fue a la chica que besaste

-¡¿Que?! Te refieres a la que bese y cachetee, sin contar que también beso a Alexandria.. ¿Esa chica? - dijo Alycia sorprendida y algo preocupada por el hecho de que haya besado a Alexandria

-Si esa chica.. no lo se Alycia lo que siento por ella es mas fuerte que el hecho de que haya besado a Alexandria y a ti, solo la veo y me pierdo en sus ojos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es simplemente hermosa

-Wooow en realidad te gusta, pero pongámonos a pensar en el hecho de que quizás también se sienta atraída hacia Alexandria, es decir Lex, Alexandria no dejaría pasar por desapercibido el hecho de que haya besado a Clarke antes, sabes como es ella

-Alycia ¿crees que no he pensado en ello? claro que lo he hecho pero es que ya te dije que lo que siento por ella hace que se me olvide todo, todos mis problemas TODO, el estar con ella me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido ni con Alison. -confesé en voz alta y que bien se siente decírselo a alguien

-Wooow estonces van enserio, pensé que solo te gustaba - piensa Alycia en voz alta - estas enamorada de ella

Lo que dice Alycia me toma por desprevenida, no había pensado en estar enamorada de Clarke tan rápidamente, es decir, apenas la conozco ¿Como es posible sentir cosas tan fuertes por una persona en tan poco tiempo?

-No lo se Alycia, ¿no es muy rápido para saber si estoy enamorada?

-Lexa tu misma lo dijiste, sientes cosas más fuertes de lo que sentiste por Alison, ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Me quedo pensando en lo que dijo, yo me enamore de Alison , me enamore y me rompió el corazón, no quiero pensar en lo que sentiré si Clarke llega a romperme el corazón

-Lexa eso no quiere decir que Clarke vaya a hacerte lo mismo que Alison, solo que si sientes algo muy fuerte por Clarke deberías luchar por ello, no dejes que Alexandria te la quite

-No la dejare, aparte que no creo que Clarke quiera estar con Alexandria, ayer ella vio la manera en que es Alexandria - Alycia me mira con cara de confusión - Cuando Clarke decidió ir por mi, se encontró con Alexandria y tuvimos una pelea por así decirlo

-¿Que paso?

-Ella beso a Clarke a la fuerza

-¡Ella hizo que! - exclama Alycia sorprendida

-No solo eso, me mintió acerca de Clarke, dijo que Clarke la amaba a ella que no todos me amaban a mi - suspiro - no se que hacer Alycia, me gusta Clarke, no quiero perderla a base de engaños o manipulaciones, es decir, yo se que Alexandria intentará separarnos, pero no se si Clarke vaya a caer en lo que sea que haga Alexandria para separarnos

-Lexa si Clarke siente lo mismo que tu estoy segura que no dejara engañarse fácil

-Espero que Clarke sienta lo mismo, es decir, cuando nos besamos senti que..

-¡¿Se besaron?! Pero cuando paso esto y porque no me avisaste - dice Alycia un poco indignada

-Paso ayer hermanita, no te preocupes, te lo iba a contar pero después

-Bueno espero volver a verla, no quiero estar en malos términos con tu novia - dice recordando la fiesta

-No es mi novia

-Aún, solo es cuestión de tiempo

Una sonrisa inconsciente sale de mis labios, pensar en Clarke como mi novia seria maravilloso, el poder estar con ella oficialmente como novias hacia que mi estomago sintiera mariposas.

POV Alycia

Hoy fue un día agotador después de estar en la feria como 4 horas, fuimos por Alexandria, mis padres querían que Alexandria formara parte de este día familiar entonces fuimos por ella y fuimos al cine, hicimos cosas que no habíamos hecho en familia en mucho tiempo debido a los negocios de mi papá y mi mamá estando en el hospital, nos divertimos aunque el ambiente haya estado un poco tenso entre Alexandria y Lexa.

Estoy en mi cama a punto de dormir cuando suena mi celular, respondo sin contestar por el hecho de que ya me quiero dormir lo antes posible

"Hola.." Después de unos segundos responden

"Emm hola Alycia, quería decirte que estoy devuelta en la ciudad"

"¿Alison?" Dije evidentemente sorprendida, pero ella dijo que se había ido a estudiar a otra ciudad

"Así es, solo quiero se lo digas a Lexa.. la extraño mucho"

"Alison no entiendes, Lexa ya no te necesita, por favor no insistas, deja a mi hermana en paz" dije molesta por la manera en que Alison piensa que volviendo arreglara todo.

"Alycia por favor quiero que entiendas que luchare por Lexa, por favor entiéndeme, si no se lo dices esta bien, pero eso no cambia mis intenciones de luchar por ella.. Buenas noches Alycia"

"¡Alison espera!" Y colgó ,tardo unos minutos en reaccionar ,¿Pero qué demonios acababa de pasar?.

Justo Lexa acababa encontrar a alguien mas, ahora esta zorra llega y lo intentara arruinar todo.

No se si decirle a Lexa, es decir, ella de por sí está agobiada por Alexandria tratando de dañar su relación con Clarke, ahora tendrá a Alison haciendo lo mismo.


	9. Capítulo 8

POV Lexa

Estoy esperando a Clarke en una cafetería de su universidad, dijo que no tenía muchas tareas, no tardaría mucho en acabarlos llegando a su casa.

Clarke aun esta en su clase, me contó a la hora en que saldría que seria en 5 minutos.

Estoy sentada en una mesa bebiendo de una botella de agua que compre.

No me gusta el café simplemente no me gusta el sabor ni el olor, lo cual es triste porque los capuchinos se ven muy bien pero con el sabor del café hace que no me gusten.

Estaba un poco aburrida solo quería ver a Clarke y no tengo mucha paciencia

Estoy sentada cuando una chica se acerca hacia mi con una sonrisa

-Hola - dijo con una sonrisa

-emm hola - dije no sabiendo muy bien para que quería hablarme

-Te vi y me pregunte que hacia una chica tan guapa sola

-bueno estoy esperando a una chica así no estaré sola tanto tiempo- dije recordando a Clarke, sonreí inconscientemente

-Bueno ahora estoy aquí, ya no estas sola

-Gracias pero no tardara mucho en venir, preferiría que no pensara que tenemos algo - Clarke y yo apenas estamos saliendo no quisiera que pensara que no estoy interesada en ella, es bastante obvio que esta chica estaba coqueteando conmigo y lo ultimo que quiero es que pienso que no me atrae porque lo hace y mucho

-¿Son novias o algo? - dijo con mucho interés ,se sienta junto a mi tocándome el brazo con una mano mientras sonreía.

-emmm no pero no me molestaría que lo fuéramos- dije sonriendo, que Clarke y yo fuéramos novias seria como un sueño hecho realidad del que nunca quisiera despertar.

-Bueno si te cansas de ella, te dejo mi numero - anotó el numero en un pedazo de hoja que tenía en su cuaderno y me lo dio, una sonrisa muy confiada, como si eso fuese a pasar, antes de Clarke posiblemente habría pasado con otra chica, suelo aburrirme de estar mucho tiempo con alguien, sobretodo cuando se ponen muy cariñosas.

Pero con Clarke es todo lo contrario es como si quisiese mas y mas tiempo con ella, y ese sentimiento no disminuye al contrario aumenta, mis ganas de estar con ella aumentan cada vez mas.

Le sonreí para que creyera que lo haría no quiero que siga insistiendo y la chica se va y justo llega Clarke,

-Hola Clarke - dije sonriendo, se veía preciosa con un vestido simple pero hermoso

-Hola - dijo con una voz un poco molesta, fruncí el ceño, quizás discutió con alguien.

-¿Estas bien?

-Oh claro porque no lo estaría dime - pregunta con un poco de ironía en su voz, estaba confundida ¿porque se comportaba así conmigo?

-Pues creo que no lo se ¿Me iluminarías un poco?- dije aun sin entender

-Olvídalo - bufa y se va caminando

-Espera Clarke ¿Porque te vas? - no entiendo nada ¿Que hice?

-Para que así puedas ir con esa chica con la que te veías muy sonriente ¿No es hermosa? - dice bastante molesta y ahí es cuando entiendo

-Entonces estas celosa - dije sonriendo burlonamente, es divertido verla de esta manera y algo sexi, bueno Clarke ya es sexi pero cuando se enoja es adorable y no puedo evitar pensar en lo bastante sexi que es también.

-¿disculpa? - dice sorprendida y enojada a la vez

-Te disculpo, ahora vámonos - dije burlonamente

-No, no estoy celosa - dijo pero su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario y de su cara ni hablar.

-Clarke debo decirlo nunca imagine que fueras del tipo celosa, no me quejo -dije pasando una mano por la cintura de Clarke, acercándola a mi cuerpo - es algo sexi - dije en una voz seductora muy cerca de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

Veo como sus pupilas se dilatan, yo no estoy segura si las mías ya lo están, pero en este momento me siento algo caliente por la cercanía del cuerpo de Clarke contra el mío.

-Lexa solo dime de que estaban hablando tan felices - dice Clarke tratando de mirar a otro lado que no sean mis ojos ,pero yo agarro con mi mano su barbilla moviéndola hacia adelante haciendo que me mirase a los ojos.

-¿Importa? - dije en un susurro ,casi a nada de sus labios

-emm.. Ss ssi impor.. - dijo nerviosa pero no la deje terminar. Tenía mis labios contra los de ella en un beso apasionado, al principio Clarke no movía sus labios pero después comenzó a moverlos contra los míos, yo atrapaba su labio inferior y yo lo mordía jalándolo levemente acabando el beso, puse mi frente en la de ella, respirando agitadamente, una vez que normalizamos nuestras respiraciones nos volvemos a besar, besar a Clarke es como una droga, una vez que la pruebas es difícil dejarla, me siento como una drogadicta, es difícil dejar los labios de Clarke.

Lambí su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, y me lo concede inmediatamente, la sensación de nuestras leguas justas es simplemente increíble, no quiero que termine.

No se cuando tiempo estuvimos así pero el oxigeno era muy necesario.

Estoy dispuesta a continuarlo pero en el momento que voy a juntar mi boca con la suya me aparta.

-Lexa no.. Se supone que estoy enojada contigo, no puedes hacer eso cada vez que quieras.. No es justo

-Bueno no pareció disgustarte la idea tampoco - dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara - Clarke quizás no seamos algo oficial por el momento pero créeme cuando te digo que no me interesa nadie mas que tu

-Pero ¿porque sonreías de esa manera?

-Bueno quizás me viste cuando estaba hablando de lo mucho que me gustaría que fueras mi novia - explique- ella me pregunto a quien esperaba y yo le dije que a una chica, me pregunto que si era mi novia y le dije que esperaba que lo fuera, fue en el único momento que sonreí.. Bueno excepto por cuando se fue sonreí para que no siguiera molestando.

La cara de Clarke cambia a una cara de avergonzada y apenada, me parece tan adorable.

-Oh por dios ¿acabo una escena de celos? - dice Clarke como si ni ella misma pudiera creer lo que hizo

Reí - Creo que lo hiciste - dije mirándola con una sonrisa, la Clarke apenada, sonrojada y avergonzada era sumamente adorable que no podía quitar mi sonrisa.

-Lo siento pero cuando te vi con esa, sonriendo de esa forma no se que me paso

-No te preocupes, mejor vamos a comer a un restaurante o no se que quieras hacer..

-Me encantaría ir al restaurante contigo.

POV Clarke

Entramos a un restaurante moderno, no estoy segura de tener mucho dinero conmigo.

No es que mi familia no tenga dinero, vivo decentemente pero no tengo tanto dinero como Lexa que probablemente viene a estos lugares con frecuencia.

Una vez que nos sentamos en la mesa, Lexa me miraba de una manera bastante dulce, como si fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo y es curioso porque es así como yo veo a Lexa, porque sinceramente creo que es la persona mas hermosa en el mundo.

Hablamos acerca mis clases le hable que comenzamos con lo básico, como tipos de cuadernos que tendré que utilizar para unas cuantas materias, como me tocaron unos pocos maestros estrictos pero nada del que preocuparse, he estado con maestro muy estrictos ya se como tratar con ellos mas.

Lexa se veía atenta a cada cosa que decía, no como con Finn que cada vez que le hablaba acerca de mis estudios se le veía aburrido.

Pero con Lexa me pone la atención que nadie que haya estado conmigo en una relación me ha puesto.

-Lexa ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - pregunte ya que no se veía que me fuera a decir acerca del tema.

-Ya lo hiciste- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, me sonroje y ella lo nota - Clarke me puedes preguntar lo que quieras

-¿En qué estudias? - ella no me había dicho acerca de alguna especialidad, solo que le gustaba la fotografía, le gustaba lo que puede llegar a tomar con una cámara, el momento capturado de manera tan hermosa y que haya sido ella la que captura un momento hermoso, le encanta.

Supongo que tiene que ver con algo de fotografía, quizás estudie lo mismo que yo.

Veo como Lexa se tensa, no es una buena señal. Tarda un minuto en contestar.

-Pues no estudiare exactamente, dirigiré la empresa que mi papá ha llevado todos estos años - me sorprende la respuesta, pensé que estudiaría fotografía casi lo juraba - hubo un problema familiar y tendré que ser yo la que se encargue de la empresa. La fotografía estará un poco presente en mi trabajo así que no es malo.

-¿Y como te sientes acerca de ello? - Lexa se sorprende un poco y no entiendo el porque, se ve que piensa su respuesta.

-Triste y preocupada - dice y veo que Lexa no es exactamente feliz ahora mismo y me entristece el no haberlo notado antes, pero conmigo siempre sonríe. Le tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te gustaría decirme porque? - dije, Lexa necesita darse cuenta que no esta sola, me tiene a mi y a su familia. Aunque no se si tiene una relación buena con su familia, espero que si la tenga.

-Me entristece que mi papá no vaya a estar conmigo mas - suelta una lagrima y me rompe el corazón verla tan vulnerable pero la dejo hablar, necesita desahogarse - el tiene cancer, me encargo la empresa porque el mismo no podrá estar con nosotros y quizás no tuve la mejor relación con el pero nunca me imagine vivir donde el no existiera - Lexa esta llorando un poco mas, mientras continuaba las lagrimas llegaban, le apreté la mano un poco asiendo que ella continuará - Me preocupa que mi hermana no vea lo mucho que la amamos, ella esta consumida en la envidia y no ve que me preocupo por ella, la manera que reaccionó la vez que fuiste a la casa simplemente no fue la correcta, ella iba a dirigir la empresa pero con su comportamiento mi papá no quiso que dirigirá la empresa y ahora me culpa a mi, ella no ve que esta mal la forma que actúa - suspira - y no se que pasara cuando dirija la compañía, no se si me gustara o que pasara.

No aguanto mas. Me levanto de mi silla y voy así ella y ella se levanta mirando mi movimiento . La abrazo y ella suspira en el abrazo sintiéndose muy bien en el. Lexa me rodea la cintura con sus brazos apretándome en el agarre y yo rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Lexa siguió llorando por unos minutos y eso era lo que ella necesitaba llorar. Una vez que la respiración de Lexa se tranquilizo y disminuyó el agarre que tenía en mi, hice lo mismo y nos separamos.

Cuando nos separamos, y quise volver a sus brazos pero contuve mis ganas.

-Lexa todo estará bien, y no estas sola en esto, me tienes a mi

Lexa me mira y sonríe y yo le sonrió de vuelta, es difícil no sonreír cuando miro la sonrisa de Lexa, todo de ella es perfecto.

Lexa está pasando un mal momento y necesita a alguien. Espero que me de la oportunidad de ser ese alguien.

-No puedo creer que haya llorado enfrente de ti - dice riéndose apenada

-Lexa puedes llorar enfrente de mi, esta bien. eso es lo que necesitas.

Me mira por unos segundos a mis ojos que terminan siendo minutos, creo que esta perdida en mis ojos tanto como yo lo estoy en los de ella, porque siendo sincera Lexa tiene los ojos mas hermosos de este mundo.

-Gracias Clarke

POV Lexa

Clarke y yo estuvimos juntas toda la tarde. Es increíble como el tiempo se puede pasar tan rápido con ella, desearía poder estar así siempre, junto a ella.

Fuimos al parque, compramos helado, a mi gusta de pistacho pero a ella chocolate, aprendí de ellas cosas nuevas, estuvimos hablando y me sentía muy cómoda con ella.

Pensé que después de decirle todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, nos sentiríamos incomodas y eso es lo ultimo que quería.

Pero fue todo lo contrario, me sentía mejor cuando que dije todo lo que me pasaba, Clarke me apoyo, le dije todo porque me sentía de una manera diferente con ella, como si pudiera decirle todo y estaría bien.

Me aterra el pensamiento de que ella juegue con mis sentimientos pero hasta ahora no me ha dado razones para dudar de ella.

Una vez que dejo a Clarke en la puerta de su casa me da un beso rápido y se despide de mi

Llego a mi casa un poco cansada, ya es de noche, la razón porque deje a Clarke en su casa era porque mañana tendrá clases, y me sentiría muy culpable si Clarke se retrasa en clases o algo por mi culpa.

Hoy Alycia entro a clases, emocionada porque Maia estará con ella en las clases, ella esta muy enamorada y me alegro por ella.

En cuanto a Alexandria decidió no entrar a la universidad para ella no tiene sentido estudiar sobre algo que ella no dirigirá. Alexandria esta muy enojada conmigo, ha estado un poco distante conmigo y con ella no se que hacer.

Mañana estaré un poco de tiempo con mi papá o eso tengo planeado, me gustaría estar mas tiempo con el y el quiere lo mismo.

Me dormí pensando en lo ultimo que vino a mi mente. Clarke.


	10. Capitulo 9

**POV Lexa**

Me encanta el verde.  
Quizás sea porque siempre recuerdo la naturaleza, y a mi siempre me ha encantado todo lo relacionado con la naturaleza.  
Desde niña siempre me ha gustado correr y sentir el viento en mi cara, o cuando me recuesto en un árbol y solo se escucha el sonido de los pájaros cantando es simple tranquilidad.  
Claro que permitirme de esos momentos son muy pocos, siempre me ha tocado ir a lugares modernos donde solo hay piscinas o cosas muy lujosas, pero tengo este plan que seria cuando encuentre a la persona indicada para estar el resto de mi vida me la llevare a una casa un grande pero acogedora que tenga un patio gigante donde se pueda escuchar esa acogedora tranquilidad que tanto quiero.  
Luego me imagino una hermosa niña pequeña jugando y riendo, siempre he querido tener una hija pero no quiero tenerla yo, no creo que estar embarazada seria bueno considerando mi posición en la empresa, pero cuando me imagino a la niña me imagino a una niña de ojos azules y pelo rubio.  
No lo quería admitir pero mi futuro lo imagino junto a Clarke, esa niña pequeña me imagino que es nuestra pequeña hija. Cuando estoy con Clarke soy feliz y me hace sentir muy bien como si nada a nuestro alrededor existiera, ella hace que mi corazón acelere y que mi atención solo se dirija a ella.  
Con ella me imagino un futuro algo que no me ha pasado con ninguna persona y aunque no haya pasado mucho desde que nos conocemos me hace sentir cosas que ni con 1 año de relación con otra persona me haría sentir.

-Hey Lexa ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunta Alycia

-Si claro - dije mintiendo, Alycia puede llegar a ser muy molestosa si no le pongo atención

-Entonces que dije - dijo mostrándose enojada y desafiante.. De eso hablo

-¿Que estoy increíblemente hermosa hoy?

-Ya quisieras que dijiera eso ¿En qué piensas?

-En cosas, no importa ¿que estabas diciendo?

-Que invitare a Maia hoy a cenar, deberías invitar a Clarke

-¿Quién es Clarke? - pregunta mi papá, estábamos viendo la televisión sentados en uno de los sillones en la sala, es cómodo estar en familia sin necesariamente sentirte obligada a estar con ellos.

-La novia de Lexa - dice Alycia como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, ella cree que estamos a nada de ser novias y no se exactamente si lo estamos o no pero Alycia esta segura de ello.

-¿Tu novia? ¿La conozco? ¿Porque no me dijiste? - dijo interesado en el tema, el siempre sabe cuando tengo una nueva novia, se lo digo para que este al tanto que iré con ella a salir y no estaré en casa tanto como antes.

-No tengo novia Alycia cree que somos novias pero no es cierto

-Bueno si lo cree es por algo - dijo mi papá

-Exacto y es porque prácticamente ya lo son, no se porque lo niegas Lexa es bastante obvio

-Tu lo dijiste "prácticamente" no somos novias y no se si Clarke este interesada

-¿Lo estás tú? - pregunta mi papá

No dudo en contestar - por supuesto que lo estoy - conteste casi inmediatamente

-Entonces no se diga mas Clarke estará invitada en la cena de esta noche - dice mi papá bastante confiada, como si fuese tan fácil invitarla a una cena con mi familia como si fuese mi novia

-Que emoción traeremos a nuestras futuras novias esta noche - dice Alycia sonriendo seguramente pensando en Maia siendo su novia

-¿Que dijiste? - aun no creyendo lo que dijo.

-Lo que oíste - se ve que piensa en lo que dirá - Lexa si te gusta esa chica no deberías esperar tanto, no estoy diciendo que te cases con ella, solo que pienses en hacer un movimiento y creo que hoy seria esa noche

-Papá la voy a asustar, apenas estoy comenzando algo con ella y ¿ya la estoy invitando a una cena con mi familia?

-Lexa tranquila estará bien, aparte la quiero conocer, si te interesa lo suficiente para quererla como novia creo que debería conocer a la persona que te hace querer eso después de tanto tiempo ¿No crees?

Suspiro derrotada. Mi papá quiere conocer a Clarke, yo quiero que Clarke sea aquella con la que pase el resto de mi vida nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida, y si mi papá no llega a conocerla nunca por su enfermedad será algo que odiaría profundamente.

-Esta bien papá, la traeré hoy para cenar

-Gracias - dice con una sonrisa triunfante

 **POV Clarke**  
Estaba profundamente aburrida en la clase, el Profe no ha dejado de encargarnos tareas para el lunes se aprovecha de que estamos a viernes y piensa que no tenemos vida social.

Cuando estoy en el pasillo yéndome a mi siguiente clase, me tropiezo con alguien haciéndome caer al suelo

-Discúlpame no te vi - dijo una chica que parece salida de una revista de moda

-Descuida, esta bien- dije levantándome

-Apenas acabo de entrar a esta universidad y estoy un poco perdida, me podrías decir cual es el salón 17

-¿Enserio? es justo al que me dirijo, yo te acompaño - siendo amable porque se lo que se siente ser ignorada siendo la nueva

-Gracias ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Clarke y el tuyo - pregunto

-Alison... Me llamo Alison

-Es un bonito nombre

-Gracias

-¿De donde vienes? - pregunte haciendo platica

-De Los Ángeles pero regrese porque quiero recuperar a una chica, ella es tan hermosa pero la engañe y ella se dio cuenta y me dejo

-¿Entonces regresaste por ella?

-Exacto, me fui a la semana de terminar con ella porque ella necesitaba espacio y no me quería ver. Quizás me fui por demasiado tiempo pero el tiempo en los Ángeles se puede pasar muy rápido.. Tiene muchas distracciones pero solo quiero estar con ella así que regrese.

-Bueno espero que la recuperes - dije sonriéndole, se veía que si quería recuperarla entonces la anime a que no se diera por vencida

Una vez que salimos de la clase, recibo un mensaje de Lexa pidiéndome ir a una cena con ella, no podría estar más nerviosa, ella me estaba pidiendo ir a una cena con su familia, me preocupa lo que pase cuando vea a Alexandria.  
Decir que las cosas no ella terminaron mal era poco, espero que acepte que la relación que tengo con su hermana es sincera y que la quiero profundamente. Porque si Lexa no me hablase mas, yo se que eso me partiría el corazón.

Acepto ir a la cena, nos ponemos de acuerdo la hora.

-Entonces ¿a donde iras? - pregunta Alison

-Pues voy a mi casa para hacer toda la tarea posible y después me arreglare para ir a una cena con.. - que era con Lexa exactamente, amigas no éramos porque las amigas no nos besamos y mucho menos en la manera que Lexa y yo hemos hecho, todavía no éramos nada oficial - una persona - decidí decir

-¿una persona especial? - pregunta con una sonrisa

-Bastante - digo sin pensar, una vez me doy cuenta de lo que dije me sonrojo - es decir emmm.. Si

Suspira - Hoy iré a visitar a mi ex novia y no se como se lo tome, creo que iré en la noche, ya que tengo mucha tarea y la quiero terminar para así poder estar con ella lo que queda de la noche.. Quizás me de otra oportunidad

-Bueno me iré a mi casa a tratar de terminar toda la tarea, adiós Alison

-Adiós Clarke

 **POV Lexa**

Mis padres están preparando la cena, a mi mamá le gusta cocinar mientras mi papá esta sentado en unos de los sofás mirando la televisión.

Alycia esta vestida con un vestido de encaje azul marino con tacones y el pelo recogido con maquillaje natural pero con labial un poco más fuerte.

Mientras que yo decidí ponerme un vestido blanco de encaje ya que era una noche especial y me puse un poco de maquillaje con el pelo suelto.

Alexandria un vestido negro bastante ajustado con tacones negros a combinación y con su potente labial rojo y su pelo recogido, muy llamativa pero así es ella.  
Faltan 15 minutos para que sean las 8:30 y la cena comience

Tengo una sensación de que algo saldrá mal, o quizás sea mi negativo ser.  
No se que pasara entre Alexandria y Clarke y eso me pone preocupada.

Pasan los minutos y suena el timbre.  
Es Maia. Alycia se le iluminan los ojos cuando la ve y saca una sonrisa embobada.

\- Hola señor - saluda Maia a mi padre, muy nerviosa y trato de no reírme. Maia esta muy nerviosa y por la cara de Alycia el sentimiento es mutuo.

-Hola Maia ¿No? - dice mi padre mirándola directamente a los ojos, espera.. ¿así será con Clarke cuando la vea? Espero que no porque ahora mismo Maia se ve como si quisiera salir corriendo de la casa. Tengo que ayudar a Alycia,

-ss si señor emmm.. soy Maia - dice un poco demasiado nerviosa trabándose un poco con las palabras

-Oh no te molestes llamándole señor llámale Max ¿verdad papá? -dije casi rogando porque no fuese así con Clarke y tratando de ayudar a Alycia

-Pero ese es mi nombre ¿porque debería llamarme así en la primera cena? - dijo confuso - primero hay que conocer a Maia y después aclaramos ese tema - dijo decidido.. Oh mierda así será con Clarke

-papá es Maia ,esta bien no tienes que ser grosero con ella si decidí invitarla es porque no tienes nada de que preocuparte - dijo Alycia

-Lo mismo con Clarke papá- dije casi al momento que termino Alycia

-Entonces no tiene caso invitar a sus casi novias si no puedo intimidarlas

Alycia y Maia se pusieron mas nerviosas si eso es posible por la palabra "novias"

-Papá porfavor - dije mirándole diciendo que se callara, el suspiro y me hizo caso

-Bien no diré nada malo

En ese momento suena el timbre.  
Es Clarke.

Entra y no puedo evitar ver lo hermosa que se ve. Tiene un vestido negro de encaje con unos tacones un poco bajo, con su cabello suelto y un poco en chinos y con su maquillaje. Wooow, claro había visto la belleza de Clarke antes pero ella la estaba resaltando está noche, simplemente Clarke era hermosa.

-¡Lexa! Hey tierra llamando a Lexa - dice Alycia chasqueando los dedos en mi cara

-Aquí - dije levantando mi mano.. Espera lo volví hacer, Alycia hace eso cuando estoy muy distraída y respondo sin darme cuenta de su burla.

Se ríe junto con Clarke, su risa es tan adorable y hermosa.. La de Clarke claro, la risa de Alycia es bastante como la mía excepto que la mía es un poco menos ruidosa

-Hola Lexa - me acerco a ella y la abrazo como saludo, tengo unas terribles ganas de besarla pero tengo que contenerme porque mi papá está aquí.

-Entonces tu eres Clarke - dice mi papá una vez que Clarke y yo nos separamos

-Asi es señor - dice Clarke muy formal

-Pero puedes llamarle Max - dije y mi papá suspira

-No es como si tuviese mucha opción ¿No? - dijo como un niño quejándose

-Bueno deberíamos ir a la mesa junto con mi mamá y Alexandria deben estar esperándonos- dijo Alycia y asentimos me doy cuenta que Clarke se tensa un poco al oír el nombre de Alexandria y le agarro la mano indicándole que todo estará bien.

-¡Los estábamos esperando! Tardaron mucho- dice mi mamá dirigiéndose a nosotros, le presentamos a Maia y Clarke y a diferencia de mi papá ella fue bastante buena con ellas.

Una vez que nos sentamos comienzan las preguntas

-Entonces ¿Como se conocieron tu y Lexa? - le pregunto mi mamá a Clarke

Oh no, es la peor pregunta que pudo haber preguntado, las circunstancias en que Clarke y yo nos conocimos no fueron exactamente las mejores.  
Clarke llego gritándome y acusándome de cosas que no hice para despues cachetearme no es muy bien visto si le decimos a mi mama  
Sin contar que Clarke beso a mis dos hermanas antes que a mi

Se veía que Clarke pensó en su respuesta -En una fiesta

-Oh y ¿como fue? Es decir, quien se acercó primero o ya conocía Clarke a tus hermanas y una de ellas te las presento.. No se, dime tu

-Si Clarke queremos saber - dijo esta vez Alexandria con una sonrisa falsa

-Pues.. nos conocimos en una fiesta

-Oh enserio y como se encontraron - pregunto curiosa

-Yo las presente - dice de repente Alycia a mi rescate

Alexandria se muestra algo molesta - Hubiera sido mejor que me la presentaras a mi, hubiera pasado mejor tiempo conmigo ¿No crees? - dice con una sonrisa mientras se muerde su labio inferior, como si estuviera recordando algo. Entonces recuerdo que ella beso a Clarke, que se beso con Clarke antes de que Clarke siquiera me conociese y conociendo como es Alexandria no creo que su beso hubiera sido exactamente inocente. Siento como la sangre me hierbe. Yo la quiero mas que simplemente una noche, que verla a ella como algo sexual. Yo quiero Clarke. No es justo que Alexandria haya besado a Clarke Mientras yo no haya podido tener una oportunidad de demostrarle a ella algo mas que una simple noche de sexo o un beso cualquiera como si estar con ella en la misma habitación no fuera un privilegio. No estoy enojada con Clarke si no conmigo misma por no haberla conocido antes.

-Alexandria no hagas comentarios de ese gusto, Lexa la invito porque seguro tiene una relación con ella - dice mi mama algo molesta pero si lo comparamos con lo molesta que estoy yo misma mi mama es la persona mas feliz del mundo

-Solo digo la verdad, no hay porque enojarse por ejemplo el tomate de Lexa no tiene porque enojarse así, saben dicen que la verdad llega a enojar ¿No?

No me di ni siquiera cuenta que estaba roja por lo enojada que estaba pero no me puedo calmar, Alexandria esta siendo una completa idiota, normalmente lo es pero ahora esta Clarke que hace que tenga emociones que no tengo antes, por ejemplo, la idiotez de Alexandria antes no me enojaba hasta ahora.

Siento la mano de Clarke sobre la mía y me da un ligero apretón, eso me tranquiliza un poco, claro estaría mas tranquila si Alexandria no estuviese aquí pero tengo que conformarme. Me regala un sonrisa cuando levanto la mirada de nuestras mano juntas hacia sus ojos esa sonrisa que hace que mi corazón acelere.

De pronto solo me concentro en Clarke y en sus ojos azules hermosos y se que todo estará bien.

Suena el timbre

-Lexa cariño te importaría abrir -Dice mi mama, y si prefiero estar con Clarke ahora mismo que tener que ir a abrir pero no voy a ser grosera con mi madre así que asiento y me dirijo a la puerta.

Abro la puerta y la persona menos esperada esta detras de la puerta, enserio podría venir Obama y seria menos sorprendente

-Alison..

 _ **NOTA**_

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero entre a la escuela de nuevo y se me dificulta mas actualizar, seguro no estaré actualizando muy seguido pero no dejare el fanfic, es muy especial para mi, es mi primer fanfic y no me sentiría bien si no lo terminaría

Y elimine la aplicacion Wattpad de mi celular accidentalmente y ahora no escribiré desde ahi como hago siempre. Tengo un problema y no puedo descargar cosas desde mi celular pero espero que se solucione pronto.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar 3


	11. Capítulo 10

**POV Lexa**

Aparte de estar sorprendida sentí algo cuando vi a Alison, no sabia lo que era, amor no era, ese sentimiento desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Era como si quisiera gritarle todo lo que me había hecho.

Cuando Alison me engaño me sentí débil porque me engaño con mi hermana yo no quería tener mas discusiones con Alexandria sobre porque lo hizo, Alexandria me decía que fue un error pero sabia que ella beso a Alison para dañarme, yo quise ignorar ese hecho, por esa razón aparte a Alison de mi vida, no le conteste las llamadas, los mensajes, todo.

El que ella y Alison hayan querido hacerme daño. Mi novia y mi hermana. me tomo por sorpresa y después me sentí completamente triste, me sentía tan sola.

Por suerte Raven y Alycia nunca me dejaron sola, estaban hay cuando las necesite.

Cuando salía con alguien, Alexandria inmediatamente hacia lo posible para seducir a la persona y quedarse con ella, yo la deje, la idea de que mi hermana quisiera hacerme daño o que me odiase hacia que me doliera el estomago, no entendía porque ella hacia eso.

He dejado a Alexandria pisotearme como quiera porque ignorar el daño que me hacia al pisotearme seria mas fácil que afrontarlo.

He dejado que Alexandria me hiciese todo eso porque no quería que me odiara, no lo quería para nada, quería tener una buena relación con ella, pero ella no quería lo mismo.

Cuando Clarke vino a mi vida me di cuenta que no podía seguir lo que estaba pasando con Alexandria.

Alexandria quitándome a Clarke es algo que no podía permitir.

Clarke me hizo ver que tenía que darme un lugar.

Cuando tienes algo tan valioso en tu vida, que se vuelve casi todo en ella te das cuenta que lo que sea que pase que te lo pueda quitar tu no vas a dejar que eso pase. Eso es lo que haré con Clarke, yo peleare por ella.

No solo eso ya no dejare que Alexandria siga pisoteandome como lo hace.

Si quiere seguir odiándome entonces que lo haga, pero no me quitara a Clake.

-Lexa podemos hablar - dice Alison, ah es cierto sigue aquí ,estaba muy sumergida en mis pensamientos que me olvide de que estaba aquí

-¿De qué quieres hablar? De como me trataste, como me engañaste diciéndome que me amabas por favor Alison esos cuentos ya no te van a servir así que te pido que te vayas

Alison me mira con tristeza y una lagrima sale de su ojo ¿Esta llorando? Soy yo la que debería estar así, fue ella la que me engaño no yo

-Lexa por favor solo te estoy pidiendo que me escuches - insiste

-Estoy en una cena importante.. adiós Alison

Justo cuando trato de cerrar la puerta ella me lo impide, oh por dios que terca es, no la recordaba tan terca, o quizás sea porque en realidad nunca peleo por mi como lo esta haciendo ahora

-Bueno quizás ahora no quieras hablar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que luchare por ti, me equivoque ¿Esta bien? lo acepto, pero por favor que no ves que lo estoy intentando, voy a conseguir que confíes en mí de nuevo..

-Basta Alison, no volveré a confiar en ti nunca mas ¿Oíste? Estoy con alguien mas y por fin siento que si me quiere..

-Yo también te quiero..

-No he terminado, no solo siento que me quiere sino que yo también la quiero y lo mejor de todo es que apenas la conozco y ya me hace sentir todo esto, así es Alison así que por favor vete

-¿Estas con ella? ¿Es esa la cena tan importante que tienes? - dijo celosa, no puedo creer que me está haciendo una escena de celos

Suspiré, no quiero que haga una escena, no con Clarke tan cerca y pueda verla - No es de tu inconveniencia, solo vete

Trato de cerrar la puerta de nuevo pero de nuevo me lo impide Alison con su pie

-Quiero verla - exigió, ¿quien se cree?

-¿Disculpa? Quien te crees que eres para exigirme tal cosa

-Alguien importante en tu vida - dijo algo insegura como si no estuviese segura de que todavía lo es

-No, mas bien alguien que fue importante en mi vida, ya no mas así que por favor te podrías ir

Y ocurre lo que menos quiero, entra a mi casa y yo de estupida creyendo que se iba, me descuide y la deje pasar ¡Demonios!

-¿Donde estas? - llego preguntando por Clarke ¡Oh no podría ser peor!

La jalo del brazo tratando de llevarla para afuera

-¿Que pasa Lexa? - llega Clarke - ¿Alison? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Se conocen? - pregunte claramente sorprendida ¿pero como?

-Emm si, la conocí hoy de hecho, ¿Que es tuyo?

-Su futura novia por supuesto- dijo Alison como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo, pues no, no sucederá

-Disculpa - a Clarke claramente no le gusto la respuesta de Alison, se le notaba en su celosa cara

-descuida esta bien ¿Eres su amiga?- pregunta Alison que no sabe que habla con mi verdadera futura novia

-No, es ella mi futura novia - dije y espero que no haya arruinado las cosas con Clarke.. Por la sonrisa de Clarke creo que no fue así

-¿Tu futura novia? ¡Esa soy yo! - exclamo - ¡¿Como pudiste hacerme eso Clarke?! ¿Pensé que éramos amigas?

-Lo éramos, pero yo no te hice nada, tu lo hiciste sola, no fui yo la que engaño a Lexa, ¿Fuiste tu no? - pregunta Clarke como si no supiera la respuesta, lo que hizo enojar mas a Alison

Estaba muy concentrada mirando a Clarke que no reaccione rápido cuando Alison me agarro del cuello y me jalo hacia ella haciendo que la besara, dure muy poco en el beso, tuve que reaccionar y después intente apartar a Alison claro que supungo que Clarke vio eso porque agarro a Alison de los hombros y la jala hacia atrás

-Que demonios haces? - preguntó Alison gritándole a Clarke, quito a Clarke de la vista de Alison, por supuesto que no dejaría que Alison le hiciera daño a Clarke, pensándolo bien no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño a Clarke

-Más bien que demonios haces tu? - pregunte enojada - ¡Largo! No te quiero aquí Alison, entiéndelo

Alison estaba enojada, triste y confundida. Por estar tratándola así

-No me rendiré Lexa.. Yo te amo

-Solo vete

Y se fue, ver a Alison así fue algo triste, creo que es lastima por ella, no lo se

-¿Estas bien? - pregunta Clarke algo preocupada

-Si solo que es triste ver como se ha convertido ella, no te preocupes, mejor vamos de regreso, ya nos tardamos mucho

Estuvimos bien, estar con Clarke es maravillosa, aparte de la discusión y escena de celos que hizo Alison, la cena salió bien, a mis padres les cayo bien, a todos excepto por Alexandria claro, creo que todavía no puede soportar el hecho que Clarke me quiera a mi en vez de a ella

En cuanto a Alison, no se que hacer para que me deje de insistir, esta muy decidida y me preocupa que perjudique mi relación con Clarke porque se como puede llegar a ser pero no dejare que ella se salga con la suya, mis sentimientos por Clarke son muy claros, pero me pregunto si talvez no lo sean tanto como para que Alison no pueda verlos.

Al día siguiente le conté a Alycia todo lo que paso y me respondió

-Ya lo sabia Lexa..

-¿Como que ya lo sabias?

-Ella me llamo hace tiempo, no mucho, y me dijo que lucharía por ti, trate de decirle que ya no la querías pero no me dejo, esta tan cegada por recuperarte que no quiso escucharme

-¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Pude haber evitado la escena que me hizo ayer - dije ahora enojada con Alycia, lo que hizo ayer Alison casi arruina la cena ayer

-Lexa te veías tan feliz con Clarke a tu lado, que no quería preocuparte por Alison, aparte tenía la leve esperanza que no fuera cierto

-Bueno ya ves que si lo era

-Lexa lo siento pero esta bien, además estas enamorada de Clarke ¿no? - asentí - entonces no deberías preocuparte por lo que haga Alison, es solo una loca frustrada porque terminaste con ella

-Sabes tratare de no hacerle caso y estar con Clarke

-Esa es la actitud

-Y como estuviste con Maia ¿eh? ¿Por fin paso algo entre ustedes? - Alycia se sonroja como un tomate ¿así me veo yo cuando me sonrojo? Alycia se ve adorable sonrojada ,creo que tengo un poco demás de autoestima porque Alycia es igual a mi y aquí estoy pensando prácticamente que me veo adorable sonrojada

-Se podría decir que ya no soy virgen - dijo en un susurro que apenas pude distinguir. No pude evitar quedarme completamente sorprendida, Alycia le habia entregado su virginidad a Maia, eso es algo muy valioso para Alycia y que se lo haya perdido con Maia me hace una idea de lo importante que es Maia para Alycia

-Wooow no puedo creerlo ¿En serio lo hicieron?

-Si Lexa ¡¿Quieres que lo grite?! Esta bien ¡YO TUVE SEXO CON MAIA!

-¡¿Que tu que Alycia Debnam-Carey?! - dijo mi papá entrando enojado

Puedo sentir como Alycia lentamente quiere morir, aparte de que esta asustada y completamente roja se le ve en en rostro y no puedo evitar reírme

-emm.. nn nada no di dije nada - dijo tartamudeando, oh este momento es muy gracioso

-No me mientas Alycia te escuche muy bien mas bien lo gritaste, ¿como me puedes mentir? - preguntó indignado

Alycia agacha su cabeza y responde - Lo siento

-Bueno ahora espero hablar hoy seriamente con Maia, a las 3:00 de la tarde estaría bien - ok entonces Alycia tenía 2 horas para huir de la ciudad

-Espera ¿q qu que dijii dijiste? - apenas podía formular una pregunta

-Que quiero a Maia para hablar seriamente sobre sus intenciones contigo, y de su relación claro

Alycia me da una mirada suplicando que pare esto

-Papá quizás deberíamos darle un respiro, sabes deja que pase un poco de tiempo

-No Lexa no voy a dejar pasar esto, hablando de esto se podría decir donde sucedió.. Eso - dice incomodo y enojado

-Papá ¿No deberías hablar de esto con Maia también? - dije tratando de aretrasar la charla

-Tienes razón Lexa, esperare a Maia - y con eso se fue

-Ves Lexa todo esto es tu culpa - dijo apenas se fue nuestro papá

-¡¿Mi culpa?! No tengo la culpa de tus inoportunas hormonas ¿No te pudiste haber esperado a que tan siquiera mis papás no estuvieran en la casa cuando sucediera? Ahora esto te restará puntos en la charla

-¡No puede ser! - dijo con pánico no solo en su voz sino en su cara

-Tranquila Alycia ¿Que tan grave puede ser? - dije tratando de razonar con ella. Mala decisión

-¡QUE TAN GRAVE PUEDE SER! ¿Te escuchas mientras hablas? Un ejemplo seria que me dejara, que tal que si mi papá la asusta tanto que me deja ,sabes como es mi papá con esas cosas, ayer parecía todo un agente del FBI, no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Maia y no solo a Maia también estuvo así con Clarke, por suerte te desapareciste cuando mi papá decidió preguntarle a Clarke sobre sus ex-novios, ya sabes intentando descubrir las razones por la que sus relaciones han fallado

-¿El hizo que? - no estaba enterada de ese detalle

-Así es Lexa, imagínate que espero yo

-Sabes espero que tengas suerte, me tengo que ir con Clarke

-No dijo nada Lexa, se excuso llendote a buscar - dijo como si leyera mi mente

-Esta bien ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Necesito un milagro


	12. Capítulo 11

**POV Lexa**

-Esa idea es estupida - dije con clara razón

-No es estupida, es solo que tienes una mente pesimista

-Y tu una mente idiota - dije inmediatamente

-La idea de decir que a Maia la atropello un camión no es mala

-¡Por dios! Alycia es la idea mas estupida que has tenido

-Estoy desesperada Lexa, tengo que recurrir a medidas extremas, de eso depende mi relación

-Sabes esto se esta poniendo infantil, pareces una niña de 7 años tratando de no hacer la tarea, ya sabes ¡terminaras haciéndola de todas maneras!.. No seguiré discutiendo si no llamas a Maia yo lo haré - dije tomando mi celular, tenía el teléfono de Maia por si acaso

-No no no no espera Lex- me mira dudosa - esta bien la llamare

-¿Que dijiste? - pregunte fingiendo no saber

-¡Que la llamare!

Sonrío - Esa es mi hermana, ahora voy con Clarke

-Deséame suerte

-No la necesitas Aly, Maia se ve como una buena persona

La mirada de Alycia se iluminó ante mi confesión

-Gracias Lex

-No hay de que Aly, adiós

 **POV Alycia**

Agarre mi celular dispuesta para llamar a Maia, una de las razones por la que no quise hacerlo es porque pienso que quizás no signifique algo para Maia pero voy a hacerlo.. voy a llamarla

En ese momento mi celular suena es Camila

-Hola Camila

-Emmm ¿tu eres Alycia? - pregunto una voz desconocida de mujer

-Primero que nada ¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Porque tienes el teléfono de Camila?

-Bueno ella.. Sufrió un accidente y esta.. En el hospital- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Quee? - no podía creerlo, después de que me dijo en que hospital que resultó ser en el que trabaja mi mamá ,llame a Lexa para pedirle que me llevara

\- Alycia hace minutos que acabo de salir

-Lo sé pero necesito que me lleves al hospital donde trabaja mamá

-¿Para que? ¿estas bien? ¿que paso? - preguntó preocupada

-Estoy bien es Camila.. Mi amiga la que esta en el hospital

-Oh esta bien voy para allá

Nos dirigimos al hospital en silencio, "ella estará bien" me repetía en la mente tal vez así sería verdad

Apenas Lexa paro el auto me bajo y corro hacia adentro del hospital

-Disculpe ¿en que habitación esta Camila Cabello?

-¿Es usted pariente de ella?

-Si soy su hermana - mentí

-Bueno esta en la habitación 72

-Gracias

Me dirijo hacia la habitancion apresurada, cuando se habré el elevador, hay varias sillas de espera y puertas

Veo a su mamá y papá, y una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes que esta llorando preocupada

Cuando sus padres me ven me abrazan y dan las gracias de estar hay y la chica se dirige a mi

-Hola soy Lauren - dice sin ánimos de hablar - la que te llamo, se que son amigas tu y Camz

-¿Esta bien? ¿esta ella bien? - pregunte desesperada porque no me decían nada

-Esta bien solo iba conduciendo y choco pero por suerte nada peligroso - dijo su mamá

Suspiro de alivio y veo a Lauren que parece estar pasando un pésimo tiempo

Llega Lexa preocupada

-¿Que paso Aly?

-Ella esta bien Lexa solo esta descansando - suspira de alivio y agradezco que Lexa este aquí, a ella no le gustan los hospitales

-Alycia llame a nuestro papá y le dije que estabas aquí por una amiga, el entendió y pospuso la charla para otro día.. Y viene para acá

-¿Que? Lexa no era necesario que lo llamaras..

-pues lo hice - me interrumpe - y será mejor que agradezcas que le haya dicho o el se hubiera enojado por no decirle que estabas en el hospital

-Hablas como si yo estuviera en la habitación en vez de Camila

-Bueno y ¿porque están todos aquí? ¿no has llamado a mamá para que los dejen pasar? -me pregunto Lexa confundida

-Oh es cierto lo olvide, voy a llamarla - la llama y le dije todo lo que paso y que si podían dejarnos pasar y ella aceptó, me dijo que llamaría a alguien para que permitieran entrar a la habitación. Les avise que estaba bien y que nos dejarían entrar y Lauren me abrazo agradecida y soltó un suspiro de alivio, supongo que porque finalmente vera a Camila

-Gracias Alycia - me susurra en el oído Lauren y suena agradecida, aunque Camila no vaya a morir o algo, Lauren actúa como si Camila herida sea algo mas grave que un accidente que no daño a Camila con gravedad

Entraron a la sala cuando autorizaron que podíamos hacerlo. Pasaba el rato y Lauren no soltaba la mano de Camila, se me hizo tierno.

Me pregunto que pasara si algo le sucediera a Maia, estaría devastada pero no quiero pensar en ello, Maia herida es algo que no puedo ni siquiera pensar

-Alycia voy a hablar con papá, el esta esperándome, tengo que hablar con el - me dice Lexa

-¿Esta todo bien? - pregunte confusa

-No lo se aun, no me dijo de que quería hablar, pero no te preocupes estaré afuera - asiento y se va

 **POV Lexa**

Salgo de la habitación, y mi papá esta en una de las sillas esperándome con una cara seria, esto no es bueno

-¿Que paso papá? - deje llamando su atención

-Quería hablarte de un par de cosas Lexa - me dijo y me invita a sentarme a su lado, lo hago

-Bueno dime

-Las cosas con Alexandria no están muy bien. Esta mucho tiempo fuera de casa y me preocupa. Quiero hablar con ella pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo. Lexa necesito que hables con ella

-¿hablas en serio papá? Tienes una idea de que ella no quiere lo mismo, es absurdo, no lo haré - decidí

-Lexa es tu hermana.. Hazlo por mi - y hay estaba.. un sucio chantaje pero no podía negarme, no cuando el le quedaba poco tiempo de vida

-Lo pensaré - el suspiro aceptando mi respuesta y continuo - la otra cosa que quiero hablarte es de la empresa.. Acordamos en que te enseñaría a manejarla y eso quiero hacer

Bueno no me esperaba eso, con Clarke, Alexandria y Alison tenía la mente en otro lado, Clarke mayormente, ella me hacia olvidarme de todo cuando estaba con ella

-Bueno y cuando comenzamos entonces

-Pues mañana si es posible, te enseñare las cosas y te daré un puesto, pero tranquila te estaré guiando y tendrás una asistente que ayudará en el trabajo

-Esta bien papá pero en el trabajo te puedo decir Max, no quiero que se vea como favoritismo o algo

-No te preocupes esta bien - el sobro y me dio un abrazo

 **POV Clarke**

Estaba acostada en mi cama sin nada que hacer, ya había acabado cualquier tarea que tenga en la universidad y no tengo nada que hacer

Mi mente y corazón me mandan a Lexa a mis pensamientos.

Pienso en ella, en como es tan perfecta, en como tiene unos labios tan suaves y como se siente contra los míos y vaya que se sienten bien, en las fracciones de su cara y en sus ojos verdes hermosos, en como no le gusta el café y recuerdo la vez que estábamos en una cafetería porque yo quería un café, aun no podía creer que no le gustaba el café, y yo la obligue a beberlo, ella se negó hasta que comencé a hacerle pucheros y no pudo negarse, recuerdo mi sonrisa victoriosa, en el momento pensé que decía que no le gustaba porque no lo había probado pero luego vi que no era así. En el momento en que lo tomo hizo una cara chistosa y adorable de asco y no escupió de vuelta al café, el que era mío pero después de eso le pedí que lo conservará, un café escupido no es lo mío

Oigo mi teléfono sonar y me saca de mis pensamientos, es Lexa

Sonrío al instante y respondí sin dudarlo

-Hola Lexa - al momento de decir eso escucho a Lexa suspirar aliviada

-¿Esta todo bien? - pregunte sin notar lo preocupada que salió mi voz

-Si.. Solo necesitaba escuchar tu voz

-¿Donde estas?

-En el hospital, pero esta todo bien, es por una amiga de mi hermana y no me gustan los hospitales por eso quise llamarte

-Bueno pero ¿en que hospital estas? - pregunte y me dijo el nombre, quería estar con ella ,así que fui allá

Cuando llegue Lexa estaba afuera del hospital, cuando me estacione y me dirigí a ella, ella me ve y sonríe, no puedo evitar sonreír también

-Hola Lexa - digo cuando la veo y mi corazón se acelera cuando me envuelve con sus brazos y los pone en mi cintura

-Hola Clarke - me susurra en el oído y mi corazón se acelera aun mas, tendré un ataque al corazón si sigue haciendo estas cosas Lexa, pero prefiero tenerlo porque me encantan

-Hola - apenas pude decirlo, Lexa me dejo sin habla y con esas dos cosas

Cuando no separamos, Lexa me mira y me dice

-Te ves hermosa - me sonrojo porque estaba tan desarreglada, tenía el pelo agarrado en una liga, un pantalón, una blusa de tirantes, unos tenis y no tenía maquillaje pero para Lexa era hermosa

-Gracias - fue lo único que pude decir

-Vamos, Alycia esta adentro - dice y me agarra la mano, mi corazón se acelera por ese pequeño detalle que para mi no lo es

Siempre que veía a Alycia o Alexandria me sorprendía por el increíble parecido que tienen pero supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare

Nos dirigimos hacia una habitación que esta en el segundo piso

Entramos y me sorprendo al ver a Lauren, una de mis amigas. Esta abrazada de creo que Camila en una cama, en realidad no la conocí bien, pero se que es su novia. Esta dormida, un brazo en la cintura de Camila y su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Camila. Parece que estaba llorando por sus ojos que aunque estén cerrados se logra distinguir que lloro. Pero esta tranquila durmiendo junto con Camila y eso me calma porque Lauren es una buena amiga

Después veo que Alycia esta en una silla al lado de la cama viendo lo que vi al entrar

-Hola Alycia, Clarke vino ¿Quieres que irte con nosotros o algo?

-Creo que Camila ya tiene alguien que la cuide bien - dice con una sonrisa y sonrío también porque si que la tiene

Lauren suele ser muy protectora sobre las personas que quiere

-Bueno a donde vamos - Pregunto Alycia

-A dejarte en casa

-Oh vamos Lexa vamos a otro lugar, no quiero ir a casa, es muy grande y casi nunca hay nadie

-Bueno a donde vamos - pregunto Lexa

-no lo se, solo vamos a un lugar donde nunca hayamos ido

-Nunca hemos ido a casa de Clarke - dijo Lexa con una sonrisa a la cual me derretí

-Es cierto ¿Que dices Clarkie? ¿Vamos a ir a tu misteriosa casa?

-No le digas Clarkie - dijo Lexa con el ceño fruncido

-No le importa ¿Cierto Clarkie?

-No me importa - dijo con una pequeña risa por el ceño de Lexa

-Ves deja de ser tan celosa un momento Lex

-No estoy celosa

-Es lo que una persona celosa diría

-Cállate Alycia, en fin, ¿Que dices Clarke, Vamos a tu casa?

-Pues.. Si claro, mi mamá hará la cena por si quieren quedarse

-Nos encantarían - dijo Alycia con una sonrisa

-Bueno vamos entonces

 **Nota:**

 _ **Hola! Lo siento por actualizar tarde pero he estado ocupada y no he tenido suficiente inspiración pero esta bien**_

 _ **Y gracias por leer ❤️**_


	13. Capitulo 12

_**POV Clarke**_

Nos dirigimos a mi casa, Lexa conducía y no podía notar si Lexa estaba nerviosa o no porque estaba tan concentrada en el camino, mientras Alycia estaba emocionada

-¡Que silencio! ¿Pueden prender la radio tan siquiera? - preguntó Alycia con algo de irritación en su voz

Prendí la radio y suena Marvin Gaye de Charlie Puth y la caara de Alycia se ilumina con emoción

-¡Oh me encanta esa canción! - Exclama Alycia y se pone a cantar la canción con pasion y emoción poniendo sus manos en su corazon mientras movia su cabeza de un lado para el otro. Era algo gracioso de ver

Sonrei al ver a Alycia, se veía feliz cantando, nunca he visto a Lexa de esa manera todavía se me dificulta ver a Alycia y no pensar en Lexa, pero entiéndanme un poco son iguales excepto por sus color de ojos. Alycia los tiene marrones y Lexa verdes, también sus esclavas con su nombre que siempre las tienen puestas, y su estilo esos eran los pequeños detalles que la diferencian

Me puse a cantar con Alycia ella sonrió aun mas al notar eso, mire a Lexa y tenía una débil sonrisa, como si intentará no reírse

-Canta conmigo - le pedí mientras ponía mi mano sobre la suya, ella mira nuestras manos por un momento y después me mira

-No conozco la canción

-No puedo creer que no la sepas - Dice Alycia indignada

-No tengo que saberme todas las canciones con las que estés obsesionada

-¡No es una obsesión ignorante! es apreciar la buena música

-Como digas - dijo Lexa y Alycia soltó un gruñido de fastidio y siguió cantando

Llegamos a mi casa, es una casa común nada a lo que es la mansión de Lexa y Alycia pero es acogedora y me gusta

Estacionamos y antes de abrir mi puerta Lexa lo hace por mi ¡Porque es tan perfecta!

-¿Y porque a mi no me abres la puerta? Toda una vida contigo y eso no es suficiente para ti

-¿Y tu porque nunca me has abierto tu la puerta a mi Alycia? - contraatacó Lexa

-¿y tu porque se la abres a Clarke?

Lexa se sonrojo, Alycia se comienza a reír - Solo Cállate - dice Lexa con la mirada al piso y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se ve tan tierna. Le doy un beso en una de sus mejillas sonrojadas y se sonrojan aun mas

Saco mis llaves de mi bolsillo y abro la puerta, Alycia me toma de la mano, Lexa ve ese acto y me toma de mi otra mano, Alycia suelta una risa y Lexa solo rueda los ojos, ella solo hace eso para molestar a Lexa

-¡Mama ya llegue! - grite para avisarle, entramos al comedor y el olor a comida llega - te voy a presentar a dos personas

Mi mamá llega con una sonrisa, su mirada se dirige a nuestras manos entrelazadas y su sonrisa desaparece y aparece una cara de pánico

-No me digas que sales con gemelas.. Es decir no noo es que no te apoye pero.. ¿No es algo extraño? - hablo nerviosa

Alycia suelta mi mano avergonzada, y yo comienzo a reírme - no mama no son mis novias, de hecho son trillizas pero no importa, solo vinieron a cenar

Suelta un suspiro de alivio - Oh genial ya siento que puedo respirar, en ese caso siéntense así les sirvo la comida - y con eso se fue a la cocina

-Tu mama es.. Interesante

-Si.. lo es -dijo Lexa mirando por el lugar donde se fue mi mamá

Alycia y Lexa toman asiento en la mesa

-Sabes Clarke, Lexa y yo siempre hemos querido una casa así, acogedora y bonita justo como la tuya

Miro a Lexa que asiente mirando alrededor

-Seria lindo vivir aquí - dice Lexa - me gusta mi casa - mansión pienso - pero se siente aveces algo..

-Fría - completa Alycia con la mirada perdida

-¿Y no han pensado en mudarse? Quizás ustedes puedan vivir juntas en un lugar más acogedor

Alycia sonríe pero esta vez es una sonrisa triste - Bueno en nuestra casa.. Las cosas no están muy bien últimamente - le di una mirada confusa y justo cuando se vio que iba a hablar

-Bueno aquí esta la comida - dijo mi mamá con dos platos con comida - Clarke ¿me ayudas a traer el resto?

-Claro - respondí no queriendo ir, tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa

Llevo los platos de comida hacia la mesa, me siento junto a Lexa y ella me da una sonrisa

-entonces Clarke no me vas a presentar a estas hermosas chicas

-Oh claro, ella es Alycia - señalo a Alycia que saluda a mi mamá- y esta es Lexa

-Mucho gusta señora Griffin

-Intentando ganar puntos desde ahora - susurra Alycia mientras niega con la cabeza sonriendo

-oh no es necesario que me llames señora me hace sentir mas vieja, solo llámame Abby - dice con una sonrisa acogedora y Lexa asiente

-¿y como las diferencias? Si son iguales - dijo Abby con asombro y curiosidad en su voz

Lexa ríe por debajo - Bueno Lexa tiene los ojos de un hermoso color verde que son aún más hermosos bajo la luz del sol.. y Alycia los tiene cafés - dije mirando los ojos de Lexa en todo momento, es que son tan hermosos y profundos que es imposible no perderse en ellos

-Debería sentirme ofendida por mi no hermoso color café - dijo Alycia divertida

Quito mis ojos de los de Lexa, sonrojada y creo que me sonroje aun mas con la risa de mi mamá cuando vio que me sonroje, mire hacia Lexa y ella me miraba con una sonrisa tierna, como si verme sonrojada se le hiciera la cosa más adorable del mundo y ahora mi corazón late como loco

-bueno Clarke tu tienes los ojos mas hermosos aun, son mas azules que el mismo cielo

-Ugh en serio tienes que coquetear en frente de mi Y SU mama, es decir, hay un tiempo y lugar para eso ¿No crees?

-¡No estaba coqueteando!

-¡Ja! si claro y yo no soy la mujer mas sexy del mundo ¿Como si eso fuera posible? - dice burlona Alycia

-De hecho somos trillizas así que no lo eres

-Claro que lo soy, eso no tiene nada que ver, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Clarke te esta afectando

-Así que pasas mucho tiempo con Clarke - dice mi mamá mirando a Lexa sorprendida pero con una sonrisa

-Mama.. - interrumpí sabiendo lo que diría

-¿Son tu y Clarke algo? ¿Son novias?

-Bueno yoo.. emmm.. pues - hablo una nerviosa Lexa trabándose

-Mamá ya basta, Lexa y yo solo somos buenas amigas - dije tratando de que Lexa no se sintiera muy presionada, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que nos conocemos y ya he conocido sus padres y ella mi mamá

-Muuuy buenas amigas - murmura Alycia risueña

De alguna manera mi mamá escucha el murmuro de Alycia y sonríe con sorpresa y alegría

-Esto es maravilloso Clarke..

-Pero no.. - trate de pararla para no pasar a mayores

-No no no, nada de peros, es mas que obvio pero esta bien si todavía no quieren aceptarlo.. - dijo con comprensión

-Mamá.. - dije mas que avergonzada, no podía ser que mi mamá se estuviese comportando así

-Esta bien, bueno cambiando de tema, Lexa supongo que estas en la universidad ¿No? - supuso mi mamá

-Bueno de hecho.. Mi padre quiere que me haga cargo de la compañía que él dirige. Así que estaré trabajando por unos años hasta que me haga cargo de la compañía- finalizó Lexa aunque no se veía tan entusiasmada

-Oh y porque a tan temprana edad, quiero decir, ¿tienes 21? - preguntó sorprendida y confusa

-Bueno.. - se le veía claramente incómoda con el tema y pensativa como si estuviese pensando que decir - Mi papá esta muy entusiasmado con el tema y quiere que en cuanto antes comience a trabajar en la empresa - dijo Lexa pero pude ver que estaba mintiendo, tenía esa sonrisa en su cara que no era la misma, mas bien un poco forzada, mire hacia Alycia y no era muy diferente a como Lexa estaba

-Mamá sabias que Alycia tiene novia - dije tratando de desviar el tema de Lexa

-oh en serio, y ¿como se llama? - preguntó con algo de asombro y alegría

-Oh se llama Maia y es.. hermosa, apenas llevamos poco pero le aseguro que duraremos mucho porque.. no se.. solo lo se, estar a su lado me hace feliz ¿No? creo que debería aferrarme a eso que me hace feliz y nunca dejarlo ir - se ríe con un brillo especial en los ojos - y vaya que ella me hace feliz. Bueno ella en realidad me hace sentir una infinidad de cosas pero le aseguro que cada una de ellas son buenas - finalizó sonriendo con felicidad y amor en sus ojos al hablar de ella

Eso me hizo mirar a Lexa ¿Debería aferrarme a eso que me hace feliz? Porque Lexa me hace feliz y no llevamos mucho de conocernos pero si de algo estoy segura es que Lexa será muy importante en mi vida.. si no es que ya lo es

Estuvimos hablando sobre temas como Alycia en la universidad o su novia, creo que mi mamá le cae mejor Alycia que Lexa, bueno pero es que Alycia no para de hablar sobre cada aspecto de su vida y mi mama es igual de habladora que ella

Cuando acabaron de hablar ayude a levantar los platos y los lleve a la cocina, Lexa me acompaño y se ofrecio ayudarme, acepte su ayuda ya que mi mama estaba en la sala hablando con Alycia,le contaba la historia del homre casado, trata de como una vez mi mama tuvo una cita con una hombre en un bar que tenia esposa, obviamente mi mama no sabia, tiempo despues llega la esposa al bar gritando que era un infeliz, depues de un par de insultos trato de golpear a mi mama antes de que le diera con el puño en la cara, mi mama la golpeo en la garganta con el puño, la mujer apenas podia respirar y mi mama salio del bar porque no queria meterse en un problema, como si ya no lo hubiera hecho. Despues de eso mi mama ya no volvio a intentar las citas a ciegas

Una vez que Lexa y yo acabamos de limpiar, tuve una idea, queria tener un poco de privacidad con Lexa sin tener a Alycia y mi mama hablando como dos amigas que no se ven desde la secundaria. Así que que mejor lugar que mi habitación

Le dije a Lexa si queria ir a mi habitacion, se vio algo sorprendida y nerviosa, al ver lo qie pensaba le golpee en el hombro con mi mano no tan fuerte, diciendo que no de esa manera. Ella rio ligeramente soltando un ligero suspiro de alivio. Me alegre porque yo tambien pensaba que todavia no estabamos en ese nivel

Subimos a mi habitación silenciosamente para que mi mama y Alycia no nos vieran, no es que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, solo que no nos dejarian de molestar con eso

 **POV Lexa**

Al entrar en su habitación note que tenía las paredes color azul marino pero tenía puntos plateados, había algunas cruces plateadas como una de esas estrellas brillantes que se veían en el cielo de noche, bueno de hecho todas las paredes se veían como el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Pensé que era curioso porque cada vez que veo a Clarke es como si me llevara a las estrellas

Había también una estantería con libros, me acerque a la estantería y encontré libros como "ciudades de papel", "Un amor para recordar", "Hush Hush", "Si decido quedarme" y esos tipos de libros

Del otro lado del cuarto había una puerta que combinaba con las paredes pero la manilla era plateada, supongo que era el armario

Al lado de la puerta había una mesa con un vaso con colores de madera y pinceles, un cuaderno y una laptop

-¿Te gusta? - la escuche decir

-Por supuesto que me gusta.. ¿Te gusta las estrellas?

-Oh es un recuerdo de mi papa.. A el le solía gustar mucho la astronomía, tiene un telescopio de hecho, el me decía que era tan hermosa como una estrella pero tenía el cabello como el sol.. Me decia que era su pequeña estrellita - dijo con una sonrisa triste, bajo la mirada, con mi mano toque su barbilla, levante su cabeza lentamente y la bese. Fue un beso lento, sin intenciones de mas, queriéndole decir que todo estará bien, que yo estaré con ella.

Cuando nos separamos, le acaricie su mejilla y la mire a sus ojos azules - Esta bien, no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres - le dije dulcemente

\- Gracias es solo que.. Lo perdí a los 11 años y hay tantas cosas que quisiera haber hecho con el y ahora no puedo

-Bueno el siempre estará con en tu corazón, contigo en cada decisión que hagas apuesto que el estará a tu lado, no lo conocí pero si te crió a ti apuesto que fue una maravillosa persona

Clarke sonrió, una lágrima cayó de sus ojo y me abrazo, escondió su cara en mi cuello, y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, yo puse mis brazos en su espalda

No estoy segura de cuanto llevamos así pero te juro que podría durar toda mi vida justo así, con ella, así de cerca, conmigo

-Gracias Lexa.. Por estar conmigo, en serio lo aprecio - me dijo ella

-Siempre

 **NOTA** :

Feliz Navidad a todos y año Nuevo ?￢ﾝﾤ️

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, tarde un poco en subir, lo siento por eso

Si les gusto voten, comenten y todo ?￢ﾝﾤ️❤️


	14. Capítulo 13

POV Lexa

Después de eso, le tome de la mano y le di un beso tierno en los labios, nos separamos y ella sonríe.

Tiene esa sonrisa llena de luz que podría iluminar a todo el mundo, porque vaya que ilumina mi mundo entero

-Eres tan hermosa Clarke Griffin

Clarke se sonroja y se ríe nerviosa - Bueno tu no te quedas atrás Lexa Carey- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - Mas bien pareces una modelo de Victoria secret, no me extrañaría que lo fueras en tu vida secreta

-¿Vida secreta? - pregunte risueña, es increíble la imaginación de Clarke

-Bueno eres bastante misteriosa sabías

-Oh en serio, pues cuéntame más sobre esa vida secreta que al parecer es tan secreta que ni yo sabia - dije con curiosidad y burla

-Bueno resulta que eres una modelo extremadamente sexy pero en realidad no eres una modelo trabajas en secreto como una espía del gobierno pero también eres un clon es por eso que están Alycia y Alexandria. También planeas gobernar el mundo con clones con tu cara. La idea no me disgusta. Sabes eres tan perfecta que es difícil distinguir si eres una humana pero me voy por la conclusión que eres un clon porque ¡Vamos! ¿Quien no quería ser un clon con tu cara? - dijo lo último como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, contó la historia haciendo expresiones graciosas pero terriblemente tiernas

-mmm así que soy un clon.. interesante. Entonces modelo, espía, clon, con planes de gobernar el mundo y futura directora de una empresa.. vaya vida ¿No? - dije con burla y una pequeña risa al final

Clarke se acercó a mí, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo coloqué mis manos en su cintura, acercándola aún más a mi

-¿Eres feliz? - dijo con preocupación en su voz mientras me miraba a los ojos fijamente

Esa pregunta me desconcertó - ¿Que quieres decir?

-Si eres feliz con tu vida, ya sabes ¿Estas contenta con lo que llevas de ella? - preguntó sería como si fuese una pregunta sumamente importante

-¿Con mi vida secreta? Bueno no puedo quejarme - intente hacer una broma pero ella no se rió

-Hablo en serio Lexa.. solo respóndeme - como podía no responderle si la que me lo pedía era ella

-No lo se.. lo único de lo que estoy segura es que a tu lado me siento feliz.. siento una monton de cosas de hecho. Eres lo más hermoso y inesperado que me pudo pasar alguna vez en mi vida Clarke Griffin. Eso te lo puedo garantizar

Clarke me miró de una manera que me hizo sentir un zoológico en mi estómago, me beso profundo pude sentir todo el amor en ello, no quiero que esto se acabe jamás, quiero estar con ella siempre. Despertar con ella. Hacerle café solo para ella porque a mí no me gusta. Tomarle la mano en la calle para que todos sepan que es mía. Quiero todo con ella

-Se mi novia Clarke - solte con mi frente pegada a la suya y el aliento entrecortado

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto con una expresion que no pude distinguir

Tome valor para decirle bien porque no podia seguir como "Amiga" con ella, las amigas no se besan de esta manera o sienten lo que yo siento por ella

Me arrodille frente a ella. Saque un anillo plateado con el signo de infinito grabado en el. Lo habia visto antes y habia pensado en Clarke, en como quisiera estar con ella por toda la eternidaD

-Dije que si ¿Me harias a la mujer mas feliz en la galaxia al ser mi novia? - dije poniendo el anillo como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio. La idea hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco pero aparte esa idea de mi mente, era muy pronto

La cara de Clarke era de sorpresa, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, dejo salir una pequeña risa y después grito

-SI por supuesto que lo soy - se lanzó a mis brazos y casi caigo al suelo pero logró enderezarme, un suspiro de alivio sale de mi boca al escuchar el gran si. Ahora es oficial, ella es mi novia

\- Oh gracias a Dios por un momento pensé que dirías que no - compartí con una sonrisa de felicidad

Ella se separa del abrazo y me miró con una gran sonrisa también, con un brillo especial en sus ojos - Lexa te aseguro que nada me haría más feliz - me besó tiernamente con una sonrisa y wooow el sentir su sonrisa contra mi boca se siente tan hermoso

Duramos así, yo abrazando a Clarke contra mi, besándonos con esa increíble alegría y esas mariposas en el estomago que me hacía sentir como si tuviera 16, cuando nos separamos no pude evitar un risa de felicidad, contagie a Clarke, las dos riendo y mirándonos a los ojos, Sip este es el paraíso

Alcé a Clarke con mis brazos hacia arriba, ella me miró hacia mi cara sonriente

-Ahora soy más alta que tú - dijo ella burlona

-Buenoo... - dije con una mueca de no creerlo mucho, nos aventé a la cama - ¿Y ahora? - dije divertida

-Oh cállate - dijo risueña para después besarme tierno, o así comenzó el beso después fue subiendo de tono.

Clarke acariciaba mi espalda baja y yo mordí su labio inferior, Clarke suelta un leve gemido ante la acción y aprieta su agarre sobre mi aún más

Nos estuvimos besando así por un rato apasionadamente hasta que decidí bajar a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, la mordí levemente, ella gimió que hizo encendió más. Lambí un poco para sanar un poco el dolor de la mordida y succione. Sabía que esto dejaría marca pero no me importaba, era como una recuerdo de este momento, también para que sepan que Clarke no está disponible

Me atreví a poner mis manos debajo de su blusa y temblé un poco al sentir la piel desnuda de Clarke en mis manos. Era tan suave, se sentía muy bien

-Lexa - murmuró Clarke con un hilo de voz. Tome eso como que le gustaba lo que hacía y baje hasta su abdomen, lo vi por unos momentos apreciando la vista, después lo comencé a besar -Leee lex Lexaa - dijo con la respiración entrecortada

-¿Si mi amor? - dije separándome del abdomen de Clarke solo un momento para seguir besándolo y lambiendo como quisiera

-Mi ma.. mama esss está.. abajo, noo creo quue - dijo apenas y entendí lo que quería decir pero es que la piel de Clarke es tan adictiva que justo en este momento la hubiera hecho mía y no hubiera ni pensado que estaban abajo su mamá y mi hermana

-Tienes razón es solo que.. eres muy adictiva Griffin, yo soy la víctima aquí ? - dije con un puchero inocente

-Como puedes ser tan adorable, es imposible - dijo con una sonrisa boba

Me acurruqué con ella, Clarke escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y puso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, yo la abrace por la espalda, suelto un suspiro y cierro mis ojos. Está tranquilidad que sentía con Clarke era casi sobrenatural

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre, sin tener que preocuparme de nada más.. solo estar aquí contigo - dije deseando que al decirlo en voz alta se cumpliera... pero claro que cuando deseas algo en voz alta no se cumple

Lo se un capítulo corto PERO importante ? díganme que piensan, voten, comenten y opinen, siempre es bueno un punto de vista ?

Quisiera saber qué opinan de la historia ? ﾟﾤﾓ


	15. Chapter 14

-Lexaaaa - gritaba Alycia a traves de la puerta - ¿Que están haciendo que ya han durado dos hora ahí?.. Si están teniendo sexo es mejor que paren ahora porque Abby al lado de mi y vamos a entrar.. ahora - se oyó el sonido de la cerradura abrirse

Clarke y Lexa saltan de la cama asustadas de que Abby las viera en esa situación. No era nada malo, solo estaban abrazadas muy pegadas, y que Abby las encontrarán de esa manera ponía en peligro la poca relación que Lexa había creado con Abby

-¿¡Mama que haces!? ¿No pudiste llamar la puerta como alguien normal? - Le reclamó Clarke exasperada

-Oh Clarke tú y yo sabemos de ante mano que no soy una mamá normal - dijo Abby - Aparte ¿Porque querías que llamara a la puerta? ¿Estaban haciendo algo malo? - dijo con una ceja levantada esperando la respuesta de Clarke

-No pero estaría bien algo de privacidad - dijo algo enojada

-Te doy privacidad Clarke no es para tanto - dijo Abby rodando los ojos - Lexa ¿no quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Es un poco tarde

-No está bien, vine en auto con Alycia pero gracias - dijo diplomática

\- Bueno despídanse entonces - termino con una sonrisa

Cuando se fue, Clarke me miró algo avergonzada, Lexa solo sonríe por lo adorable que se veía Clarke y la abrace

Sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y Clarke recarga su cabeza en el cuello de Lexa

-Lo siento por mi mamá.. aveces es algo protectora con el tema del sexo y todo eso - dijo apenada

-No tienes porque disculparte, lo entiendo.. de hecho desearía que mi mamá hubiera sido así. Ella siempre trabaja en el hospital y casi nunca está en la casa

-Lo siento - dijo Clarke con una voz triste

-No tienes porque disculparte no es tu culpa - dijo Lexa no le gustaba que se disculpase por algo que no tuvo nada que ver. Las personas que van al funeral de un alguien siempre dicen "Lo siento" pero ellos no son culpables de nada, eso es algo que desesperaba a Lexa

-No es por qué tenga la culpa, es porque siento que hayas pasado por eso - Explicó Clarke

Lexa se quedo callada por unos segundos con la mirada perdida y después miro a los ojos de Clarke

-Con que sientas amor por mi basta

Clarke se quedo sin palabras ante eso, porque Lexa se las robo así como con su corazón.

Así es, Lexa tiene el corazón de Clarke y aunque Clarke no lo supiera, Clarke tiene el corazón de Lexa

Cuando al fin Clarke encontró las palabras perfectas para decírselas a Lexa

-Lexa ¿Ya nos vamos? - apareció Alycia en la puerta

-Adiós Clarke - Lexa le dio un beso de despedida, ambas sonrieron, Lexa con una sonrisa boba y una cansada Alycia, fue un largo día para ella

Llegaron a la mansion a la 1am, a esa hora todos estaban dormidos

-¿Como te fue con Clarke? Por lo visto todo fue bien ¿No? - preguntó Alycia con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara

-Fue.. hermoso, todo fue buen mejor de lo que esperaba - dijo con una sonrisa boba mientras subían las escaleras

-Bueno ve esto como un mejor futuro, todo ira mejor a partir de hoy - dijo Alycia creyéndolo

-Si todo irá mejor

Fue en ese momento cuando Alycia y Lexa sintieron una presión en el pecho, un dolor inexplicable, le faltaba el aire a Alycia, se quitó la bufanda que tenía desesperaba y la arrojó al pasillo.

Alycia y Lexa saltaron del susto cuando se escucho el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose.

-¿Que fue eso? - preguntó Alycia todavía asustada con la respiración entrecortada - Espera.. el sonido viene del cuarto de Alexandria

Lexa sujeto la mano de Alycia, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Alexandria, abrieron la puerta.

Alexandria se encontraba llorando desesperada recostada en la pared, golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás susurrando entre sollozos, con el rimen recorrido, el labial rojo intenso recorrido un poco de su boca, y su cabello alborotado, Alexandria pasaba sus manos por el desesperada, haciendo presión en el, golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás más fuerte aún

-¿Por.. que? - los ojos de Alexandria estaban rojos de lo tanto que lloraba, con su cara llena de lágrimas - Noo ess.. justo - decía con voz entrecortada

Esa imagen fue demasiado para Alycia y Lexa que se encontraban en la puerta. Las dos sentían ese dolor y desesperación en el pecho. Alycia apretó la mano de Lexa aún más. Varias veces entre ellas sentían lo que la otra sentían, como una conexión. Pero solo cuando el sentimiento era muy fuerte. Como ahora

Alexandria seguí golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás, es como si quisiera que todo se acabara

Lexa se arrodilla ante Alexandria y le intenta quitar las manos de su cabeza, intentando que se deje de lastimar

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡tu tienes la culpa! - gritó con odio, las venas de la frente se les saltaban, bajo con la mirada perturbada, teniendo miles de cosas pasando por su cabeza y volvió a pegarse la cabeza como contra la pared. Quería que esos pensamientos se acabaron, pero no podía, ella sólo quería tener paz. Pero no podía esa discusión que había tenido, no la dejaba tranquila "¡No eres más que una copia! ¡ALGUIEN INSIGNIFICANCE! ¡LA PREFIERO MIL VECES A ELLA! no a ti a quien nadie quiere, ¿Como podrían quererte? ¿A ti? No eres nadie, no como ella, nunca podrás ser como ella"

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! Alexandria, para por favor ¿Porque estás así? - preguntó Alycia desesperada

Alexandria mira a los ojos desesperada a Alycia, de pronto se ve como si se le ocurriera una gran idea.

Se levanta apresurada para estar en frente de las dos, las mira con una sonrisa y una gran esperanza reflejada en sus ojos

-Hay una manera de solucionar esto - Alexandria muestra una navaja que no se había visto que tenía haciendo que Lexa y Alycia abrieran los ojos y el pánico albergará en ellas

-Alexandria lo que sea que pienses hacer, debe haber una manera que no implique esa navaja.. bájala por favor - suplicó Alycia con su voz un poco desesperada pero intentado que sonara calmada

Alexandria se rió con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus ojos transmitía esa inquieta alma - No hay otra manera - declaró como si fuese obvio - Que no lo ven, esto es una equivocación. Yo debí de nacer ¡SOLO YO! esto es para lo mejor, ¡ustedes no saben el infierno que tengo que vivir al ver cómo me confunden con ustedes! Que siempre las prefiera a ustedes

-Alex por favor.. Necesitas ayuda - dijo Lexa tratando de hacerle ver que estaba mal pero logrando alterarla más

-¡¿AYUDA?! ¿¡Crees que necesito ayuda!? Cuando son ustedes quien me están perjudicando. Recuerdas ese día cuando quise acercarme a Emily, estaba tan enamorada de ella pero no pude decirle una palabra porque ella me rechazó porque te quería ¡A TI! NO A MI ¡A TI! - exclamó con odio y dolor - y no tienes idea de cuánto lo odio.. pero hay una manera de solucionarlo - susurró demostrando la navaja que tenía entre sus manos - lo haremos parecer un accidente

-Está bien - Lexa se acercaba a Alexandria lentamente, en cuanto Lexa dijo eso Alexandria sonrío -dame la navaja - Alexandria se la dio en las manos -Antes de hacer esto.. tienes que saber que eres amada por nosotras, por mis padres, no estás sola Alex - dijo mientras una lagrima corría por su cara, ese es el apodo que usaban mucho de niñas, antes de que todo cambiara, antes de que todo se volviera tan frío, tan distante

-Esto es por el bien de todos.. de nosotras - dijo Alexandria convencida, segura de sus palabras, fue hay donde Lexa se dio cuenta que no había otra manera de hacer reaccionar a Alex, al menos no ahora.

Cerró los ojos, esto era una completa pesadilla para Lexa, parecía irreal.

Abrió los ojos y miro a Alycia detrás de Alexandria, mirándola a los ojos de alguna manera entendiendo lo que tenían que hacer, Lexa asintió y fue esa la señal que Alycia tomo

Alycia se abalanzó sobre Alexandria, cerró sus brazos sobre los de Alexandria impidiéndole usarlos, Alycia era fuerte pero no tanto así que ahora estaba haciendo un increíble trabajo intentando que Alexandria no se saliera de sus brazos

Lexa buscaba el numero con desesperada de un hospital psiquiátrico llamado "La luz", no encontraba otra respuesta, Alex necesita ayuda urgente

Lexa estaba marcando el teléfono, cuando iba a presionar el botón para llamar, Alex se abalanzó sobre Lexa haciéndola caer

Lexa se encontraba desorientada pensó que Alycia la estaba sosteniendo, busco con la mirada a Alycia y la encontró tirada sobando su cabeza con sus manos con una mueca de dolor

-¿Que estabas intentando hacer? ¿Quieres que me lleven? ¿¡PARA SER UN PROBLEMA MENOS PARA TI!?¿¡EH!? - gritaba Alexandria enojada con sus venas saltando de su cuello

-Intentó ayudarte Alex, por favor estás mal, acéptalo - las palabras que Lexa dijo tratando de calmarla solo parecieron alterarla más, agarro la navaja del suelo para intentar clavarla en Lexa.

Lexa vio la intención de Alexandria y rápidamente con su mano izquierda agarro la muñeca de Alex, jaló de ella hacia el lado izquierdo y con su brazo derecho rodeó su cuello, la jalo hacia abajo y la apretó asfixiándola un poco, quería que Alexandria se calmara o al menos desmayara para poder enviarla a "La luz"

Alexandria empezó a ver todo negro haciendo que se desespera más, "necesito matarla, necesito, necesito, necesito" se repitió en su mente hasta que perdió la consciencia

Alex ya no hacía movimiento brusco por intentar soltarse, así que decidió soltarla, cayó al suelo con los ojos cerrados. Inconsciente

-Genial, la mataste- dijo Alycia con voz de broma pero asustada

Lexa checo su pulso y suspiro aliviada, la idea de haber matado a Alex la horrorizaba aunque Alex la hubiese intentado de matar hace unos segundos atrás

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Alycia mirando triste a los ojos de Lexa, sabiendo lo que seguía pero aún así preguntando

-Tenemos que llevarla a "La luz"

NOTA:

Este capítulo es muy importante porque en el se desarrolla el rumbo de la historia, espero que les guste, comenten y voten ❤️

Y por si no lo sabían borre la introducción de Lexa, Alycia y Alexandria.. fue una decisión importante pero la hice, prefiero que describan por ustedes las cualidades de casa una ? ﾟﾘﾊ

También cambie algunas cosas de los capítulos ? ﾟﾘﾊ


	16. Capitulo 15

Lexa repetía una y otra vez las imágenes en su mente. Levantar a sus papás dormidos para decirles lo que había pasado con Alexandria fue sin duda unas de las peores cosas que tuvieron que hacer Lexa y Alycia, era importante que ellos supieran lo qué pasó. Después de que ellos escucharon la historia de lo pasado, se negaron a creerlo, pero al ver a Alexandria acostada sobre la cama con el rimen recorrido, la cara roja de tanto haber llorado y una navaja tirada a escasos centímetros de ella. Si eso no era suficiente bastaba con ver las caras que Alycia y Lexa tenían. Mi mamá había llorado sin parar lamentándose el no haber podido saber que pasaba en la mente de Alexa, mi padre bueno él sabía que algo malo pasaba con Alexa pero su error fue no haber hablado con ella

Habían llevado a Alexandria a "La luz" inconsciente. La habíamos internado en un hospital de salud mental,

Hoy era un nuevo día, pero aun así sentía los gritos y golpes de Alexandria como si acabaran de pasar hace minutos. Mis padres habían ido a visitar a Alexandria al hospital, ellos necesitaban verlo, siento que aún no pueden creerlo.

Cerré los ojos intentando dejar de pensar por un momento, no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con Alexandria ahora mismo, pero al mismo tiempo su mente la contradecía al no parar de pensar en ello. Cerraba los ojos y aún seguían esos gritos e imágenes de Alexandria, los abría y se encontraba con el lugar exacto en donde todo pasó. Era como si no pudiera escapar de ello.

La habitación de Alexandria. Hay es donde se encontraba, se preguntaba cuando todo comenzó a tomar este rumbo tan oscuro, en el que Alexandria trato de matarla no solo a ella, sino a Alycia también. Matar a alguien ya es suficiente malo, pero matar a dos personas y que sean tus propias hermanas era algo terrible.

Una irá comenzó a crecer en ella en ese momento. No era justo, Alexandria había sido mala con ella todo el maldito tiempo, pero ella siempre la perdonaba, no era justo ni lógico la manera tan retorcida que tomo la mente de Alexandria.

Sus papás nunca estuvieron hay para ninguna de nosotras, siempre tan ocupados con el trabajo tanto que acabo destruyendo cualquier relación posible entre cada una de sus hijas, pero Alycia y Lexa no tenían ninguna envidia o deseo de querer matarse una la otra.

Era confuso todo esto, su mente no podía procesar o entender lo que pasaba, quería olvidarse de todo por tan siquiera un momento lo único que su mente tenía la cabeza para pensar era Clarke

Esa chica que le robo el aliento era lo único que no le provocaba dolor de cabeza, sino provocaba que su corazón latiera sin parar, pensó acerca de cómo eran sus labios en los de Clarke, en cómo encajan perfectamente, soltó un suspiro inconsciente. Necesitaba verla.

Salió de la habitación de Alexandria, corriendo apresurada hacia el coche. Una vez adentro puso las llaves y encendió el coche poniéndolo a toda velocidad ¿Era seguro? No, eso lo sabía, pero su urgencia por llegar a Clarke era más.

Sentía como todo adentro de ella se aceleraba, sabía lo que pasaba, pero eso no la detuvo necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba ver a Clarke, ella era el único lugar donde podría sentirse bien, alejada de todo lo que estaba pasando, porque en ese momento Clarke era el único lugar al que podía llamar hogar.

Conducía rápido hacia la casa de Clarke, saltándose semáforos en rojo. Llego rápido considerando que no le quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina la casa de Clarke. Al estar afuera de la casa de Clarke salió apresurada y toco la puerta con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ¿Está Clarke aquí? - preguntó a Abby quien la miraba un poco preocupada.

-Si, está arriba pasa - le dedique una sonrisa política y entre corriendo hacia la habitación de Clarke. No eran los mejores modales, pero poco le importaba en ese momento

Toco la puerta de Clarke, oh dios cuánto te extrañé pensó cuando Clarke abrió la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre, su belleza siempre la deslumbraba, y esos ojos azules que podría mirar por horas y horas y nunca cansarse. Todo acerca de Clarke era hermoso, y tranquilo comparado a ella que era un completo desastre.

-Lexa - dice Clarke antes de cerrar la distancia entre Lexa y ella en un abrazo. Lexa le devolvió el abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ella. sentía como si al fin pudiera respirar. La tranquilidad entró en ella como si el estar con Clarke. Solo estar con ella todo estaría bien - ¿Pasó algo? ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupada y Lexa solo sonrió con tristeza pensando en todo lo qué pasó y como no tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo solucionar la situación, escondió su cara en el cuello de Clarke, escapando de los pensamientos y respirando el maravilloso aroma de Clarke

-Te necesitaba conmigo... te necesito - contesto con los ojos cerrados con fuerza al recordar ese sentimiento desesperado y lo sola que se sentía en esa habitación. Tenía amigos, pero era diferente. Clarke la hacía sentir de maneras que nadie podía.

-Aquí estoy - murmuró, Lexa sentía como sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas

\- ¿Me quieres, Clarke? - preguntó porque necesitaba oírlo

-Te amo Lexa - le basto a Lexa para ver a los ojos de Clarke

Lexa no pudo aguantar y comenzó a llorar porque al final del día tenia a alguien que la ama, tenía a esta hermosa chica que la amaba y se sentía tan pero tan bien, y tenía ese sentimiento hermoso de ser correspondida - Lexa, cariño no sé qué pasó, pero quiero que sepas que sin duda alguna yo te amo, estos sentimientos no se irán a ningún lado. Se quedarán aquí, en mi corazón- dijo Clarke alejándose un poco de ella, agarrando la mano de Lexa para ponerla sobre su corazón que latía descontroladamente y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Lexa al oírla y sentir el corazón de Clarke la hizo darse cuenta de que ella realmente la amaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos y eso hizo a su corazón latir como loco, se inclinó hacia Clarke y la beso lentamente, sintiendo a Clarke, las sentenciones que Clarke le provocaba. Por qué esa era la cuestión cuando se trataba de Clarke todo era simplemente hermoso.

Clarke entrelazo su mano a la de Lexa y la guio hacia la cama en donde se sentaron. Quería estar ahí para Lexa, mostrarle que fuera lo que fuera ella estaría ahí con ella.

-Quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya que tienes, por favor dime que hacer - hablo Clarke con un sembró triste, quería hacer feliz a Lexa, si ella pudiera quitarle toda esa tristeza a ella para que no sufriera más, se la quitaría, pero así no es cómo funcionan las cosas.

-Estar contigo mejora todo y aun así no hay mucho que se pueda hacer - dijo Lexa con la mirada perdida pensando

-Habla conmigo - le pidió Clarke mirando a Lexa fijamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la cara de Lexa con sus manos

-Es sobre Alexandria - Dijo Lexa con una voz amarga

\- ¿Que paso con ella? - dijo Clarke confundida, si era cierto que Alexandria eran malas noticias, pero ¿no siempre lo había sido? Lexa seguía dudosa sobre si decirle - Hey puedes decirme lo que sea

-No es eso, no quiero preocuparte

-Tú me preocupas Lexa habla conmigo

-Alexandria está mal… está muy mal- suspiro Lexa, Clarke iba ser la primera persona que le iba a decir fuera de su familia no le había dicho a Raven ni a nadie sobre esto ya que apenas acaba de pasar. Clarke al ver a Lexa le agarro la mano dándole fuerza para continuar - Ella siempre ha mostrado envidia hacia Alycia y yo pero ayer.. ella.. - Lexa sentía el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar, cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, no quería llorar

-Está bien - dijo con una voz suave acariciándole la mano

-Ella trato de matarme no solo a mi sino a Alycia, ella no nos quería Clarke. Quería ser solo ella, no soportaba la idea de que nosotras estuvieras ahí trato de convencernos de cómo sería mejor si nosotras no estuviéramos vivas. Tenía esa navaja en sus manos.. ella estaba dispuesta a acabar con nuestras vidas - dijo llorando mientras su voz se quebraba y ponía su cabeza sobre el cuello de Clarke - eso no fue lo peor si no tener que decirles a mis padres como su hija había tratado de matar a sus hermanas. La mirada de mi padre jamás la podre olvidar - cerro los ojos recordando - o el llanto de mi madre mientras decía como todo era su culpa que debió haber estado más presente, como lo sentía y me pedía perdón. El dolor y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.. es cierto nunca tuve una buena o unida relación con mis padres, pero eso no significa que no quiera tenerla. Eso no significa que no los quiera. Es doloroso. Sentir como mi familia se está desmoronando lentamente y no poder hacer nada más que quedarme ahí y observar

Clarke estaba en un estado de shock y preocupación, no era necesario estar tan cerca de Lexa para notar lo mal que estaba - Lexa, sé que estas pasando por un mal momento y parece que todo se va a ir a la mierda, pero no es así, aunque lo que paso con Alexandria fue terrible aun tienes a tus padres, a tu hermana Alycia, a Raven y me tienes a mí y créeme nunca me voy a ir - le aseguro Clarke con esa sonrisa tierna

Lexa sonrió un poco, sonrisa que desvaneció cuando pensó ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría a su padre? no era mentira cuando decía que sentía como su familia iba desmoronándose lentamente y no había nada que podía hacer. Luego miro a Clarke - No sé qué haría si no te tuviera a mi lado - dijo mirando fijamente a Clarke con tristeza y amor en su mirada

-Bueno no tendrás que saberlo - Le aseguro Clarke con una hermosa sonrisa a la que Lexa no pudo resistirse y beso lentamente


End file.
